Exit Wounds
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: When Seta Souji returns to Inaba a storm isn't far behind. Accusations and innuendo threaten to swallow Souji and his friends in the Investigation team unless they can sift through the lies and discover the truth that traces back to their days chasing the TV world killer.
1. Exit Wounds I

**Exit Wounds I**

* * *

It was mid-evening in the small Japanese town of Inaba. A bright day had given way to a massive rainstorm that stretched from the train station to the home of a local Police Detective Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter Nanako Dojima. It was a quiet evening for once, and Dojima was able to come home early to eat dinner with Nanako, at the moment it was just passing eight pm, and Dojima sat on the couch while Nanako sat at the coffee table doing her homework.

As Dojima read the paper, he sighed silently at the antics of one of Inaba's local councilmen Taro Namatame. Dojima couldn't complain about what the man was doing, but considering he had once kidnapped his daughter and almost killed her, he couldn't quite bring himself to forgive the man either. Dojima looked up from his paper as he heard a knock at the front door. Nanako looked up from her homework and towards her father for permission to answer the door. Dojima considered the time and shook his head standing to answer the door himself. After the kidnapping, he was understandably more wary of allowing Nanako to answer the door to the house.

Dojima walked through to the entry hall of the house placing a hand on the door, "Who is it?"

"Uncle Dojima, it's me." A voice on the other side of the door announced.

Dojima's eyes widened, "Wait, Souji?"

Dojima opened the door, and it was indeed his nephew Souji Seta standing in the doorway of his house soaked from the rain. Allowing him inside Dojima called back to Nanako to bring some towels for Souji. Souji regarded the older man respectfully, but Dojima could tell something was wrong, taking his bag off Souji's shoulder as Nanako handed the younger man a towel Dojima spoke, "Why don't you dry off in the lounge room and I'll prepare your room, ok?"

Souji considered the older man gratefully and nodded following a skipping Nanako back into the lounge as Dojima climbed the stair to the second level of the house.

* * *

Later that night Souji Seta lay in bed lying on top of the sheets his uncle had prepared for him staring at the ceiling. Rain continued to lash the window reminding him of the night he'd first encountered the midnight channel. Not unlike that night, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door to his room. Dojima entered after a moment sitting down on the couch under the window. He sat quietly for a few moments before speaking, "I think I know why you're here, but I want to hear it from you."

Souji sat up resting his back against the way; he looked away ashamed from his uncle. It was the first time since they'd known each other that he felt like this. He loved and respected his uncle, looking up to him as a father figure and this was difficult to admit, "I'm in a mess."

Dojima nodded throwing a copy of a Japanese national tabloid onto the coffee table in front of him. On the cover was a young blonde woman, the teen idol, Tanami Uesugi in a state of undress and an intimate embrace with Souji. Souji blushed looking away and nodded, "Rise freaked when she saw it."

"The article says you and Uesugi have been having an affair for months, is it true?" Dojima asked keeping his tone level so as not to betray his feelings on the subject.

Souji shook his head, "No, it's all nonsense. I never cheated on Rise with anyone, but…"

"But?" Dojima pressed.

Souji frowned, "Rise has this new manager, he took over from Inoue-san after the LMB festival, he used the article to poison Rise against me. She won't even speak to me, I just… I needed to get away Dojima-san even my parents are giving me funny looks."

Dojima shook his head and sat down next to Souji putting his arm around the younger man, "You always have a place here. Take all the time you need; I'll ring your Mother in the morning and smooth it over. You just get some sleep, ok?"

Souji smiled and nodded bidding Dojima a good night before Dojima left him alone to sleep.

Outside Dojima rested against the closed door rubbing the back of his head staring down at the cover of the magazine. He could feel someone watching him from a nearby doorway, "I thought you were asleep Nanako?"

Nanako blushed, "I, I was worried about Big Bro."

Dojima smiled and kissed her on the head, "He will be ok, we'll look after him until its better."

Nanako smiled, "Yep."

With that Nanako disappeared back into her bedroom to sleep, Dojima cast one more disgusted look at the cover of the magazine before throwing it into a nearby bin. "Bastards."

* * *

The next day Souji rose around lunchtime having had the first good sleep in at least a couple of weeks. After a shower and changing into a dry set of clothes he made his way downstairs to be greeted by Nanako. Dojima had gone to work after calling his mother and Nanako had prepared lunch for her Big Bro. They sat talking pleasantly until Souji's phone started vibrating, a call was coming through from Souji's best friend, Yosuke Hanamura.

"Hi, Yosuke."

" _Dude, are you watching TV right now?"_

Souji raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

 _"Rise is having a press conference; it might have something to do with, well you know…"_

Souji frowned picking up the remote from the table and turning the TV on, "Thanks, Yosuke, I'll call you back."

* * *

Souji hung up without another word as he finally found the station featuring Rise's press conference. The announcer was just finishing speaking and the view switch to a table filled with microphones. Nanako gasped as they saw the people sitting at the table, on the right was a tall man with jet black hair and striking black eyes who Souji knew as Rise's new manager Honda, he'd never heard Honda's last name. Beside him was Souji's girlfriend, and teen idol Rise Kujikawa, but this wasn't the Rise he knew, the girl on screen was an empty shell, her eyes were devoid of the bubbly personality he valued as her friend and loved as her boyfriend. Rise sat with her heavily bruised right arm in a sling and made up poorly covering a massive bruise on her left eye.

Honda leaned forward clearing his throat, "Thank you all for coming today, it is my unfortunate duty to announce that due to injuries Risette was recently subjected to we have to cancel all of her upcoming appearances indefinitely until she has recovered and some outstanding have been resolved. Risette deeply regrets letting her fans down and asks for their patience in this difficult time."

Several reporters yelled out trying to get a question in before Honda ended the press conference. Honda took a moment before selecting a female reporter to ask a question from behind the TV cameras. Souji and Nanako could only hear her voice as she asked her question, "Risette, how did you sustain the injuries you've suffered."

Rise exhaled looking tearfully into the nearest TV camera, she opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking, "I was attacked, by…." Rise dipped her head trying to keep her composure, "I was attacked by my boyfriend, Souji Seta."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Exit Wounds II

**Exit Wounds II**

It was almost dark by the time Ryotaro Dojima arrived home from his office. It had been a trying afternoon after Rise Kujikawa's press conference. Between dodging phone calls from the press and taking phone calls from his superiors he had been looking forward to arriving home until he realized home was the centre of the problem. He stood outside of his house not sure what he'd find inside, he already knew that Nanako was safe, he'd spoken with her shortly after the press conference. Souji had locked himself in his room avoiding any questions Nanako had. Dojima had told Nanako to stay in her room if Souji came out for any reason, at least until Dojima had a chance to speak to him.

Entering the a darkened house Dojima put on the lights to find Nanako sitting at the coffee table, holiday homework was spread in front of her not done. Instead tears stained the pages, Nanako looked up at her father with bloodshot eyes begging him to make things better. Dojima looked sadly down at his daughter knelt to hug her tightly soothing the young girl and reassuring her things would be ok. After half an hour, the emotionally exhausted girl fell asleep in her father's arms. Carrying her upstairs to bed Dojima decided it was time to confront the problem.

He knocked at the door to Souji's room and entered after a moment, Souji sat on the futon his bag packed and sitting on the coffee table. Dojima opened the window and sat on the couch lighting up a cigarette so the smoke would flow outside rather than stay in the room. Dojima looked down into Souji's blood shot eyes, he'd been crying probably as much as Nanako had. Dojima exhaled shaking his head, "You were right yesterday Souji, this is a mess."

"Dojima-san I…"

Dojima held his hand up, "Just explain it in your own words."

Souji sighed in exasperation, "I can't, I didn't do it, I swear I didn't, the last time I saw Rise was when we argued. We argued and she told me to leave and I did. I have seen her since."

Dojima took a drag of his cigarette tilting his head back to breath out the smoke, "Ok."

Souji blinked, "O-ok?"

Dojima nodded, "You lived with me for a year, I saw how you acted around Nanako, you took care of her and made her feel safe. I met your school friends, the people you surrounded yourself with. I could never believe you would hurt Ms. Kujikawa. You're a good kid Souji, I refuse to believe any amount of time back in Tokyo would change you that much."

Souji slumped his shoulders as a wave of relief washed over him, "So I don't have to leave."

Dojima raised an eyebrow, "Leave?" He looked at the bag on the table in front of him, "I see." He picked up the bag and dropped it onto the floor in front of Souji's futon with a small smile, "No, as I said many times you always have a place here."

Souji nodded, "Thank you Dojima-san."

Dojima put the cigarette out on the windowsill and sat down next to Souji, "You do know this isn't over, I believe you but not everyone else will. My superiors know you're here and they have questions. Risette is valuable commodity…"

Souji scowled at his uncle who put up his hands, "Don't shoot the messenger Souji. To you Rise is the girl you love, to me she is your girlfriend and someone Nanako admires. To Rise's management and sponsors she is Risette a commodity and they want answers. More than that they want someone's head, I promise, I will do everything to make sure it isn't yours."

"Dojima-san, Nanako… this town needs you to be its detective. They can have my head, I just…" Souji took a deep breath, "I just want to know what's happened to Rise and who did it."

Dojima frowned, "Why do I get the feeling you're about to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, again."

A wry smile crossed Souji's lips, "You know me Dojima-san I don't go where I'm not wanted."

Dojima chuckled, "Sure."

The next day the Inaba investigation team were gathered around their usual table at Junes, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, Yusuke, Teddie and Kanji sat under an awning as the rain continue to belt down for the third day in a row. If anything, instead of looking like it was going to let up the weather was getting worse. Rain had turned thunderstorms overnight and the rain was so heavy the buckets were out around Junes to catch any water leaking from the roof.

The mood of Inaba's weather matched the mood under the awning, the shock hadn't yet worn off so each of them had turned up without an umbrella. They sat in silence for ages until Yusuke spoke, "So we're agreed, Souji didn't do this, right?"

Each of the girls and Teddie reached over and smacked Yusuke over the head, "Baka!"

Yusuke glared at Teddie rubbing his head, "Ow… hey I was just making sure."

"It's bullshit, no way Senpai would ever hurt Rise-chan, he's just… he just couldn't do it." Kanji raged slamming his fist down on the table.

"I agree, even though my detective side is telling me I should consider all possibilities I refuse to consider this one. Senpai is a kind boy and he loves Rise, he would never lay a hand on anyone let alone Rise-chan."

Kanji noticed some girls giggling at them from the nearby food court, they were looking down at a magazine and then over at the group. Scowling Kanji got up and approached them, "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

He snatched the magazine out of their hands and went back to the group ignoring their protests to return it, Kanji sighed, "I think it's about to get worse… Sorry Yukiko-Senpai."

The group looked up as Kanji threw the magazine onto the table, it was the same Japanese tabloid that had broken the Souji/Tanami story. Today's headline, _'Risette's Playboy Boyfriend's Dirty little Inaba secret'._

Splashed all over the cover were shots of Yukiko and Souji together, the cover edited the photos together to make it look like they were more intimate than were. Yukiko's face turned bright red, "I-I, I have never… we have never!"

"Calm down Yukiko we know, these jerks are just trying to keep a juice story going." Chie scolded her best friend as Teddie got up to leave the table.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Ted, where are you going?"

Teddie shrugged, "I have to start my shift, don't I?"

Soujisuke blinked, "He has to… He's never been eager to start his shift, ever, he's always messing around."

Chie scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, something weirds been going on with him for weeks. Ever since Yukiko's birthday party he's been acting weird. Yukiko, do you know what's making him act this way?"

Yukiko frowned looking away, "N-no, I don't, i-if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my parents, I'm sure they'll have questions."

Yukiko took the magazine and left hurriedly leaving Chie, Yusuke, Naoto, and Kanji baffled. In Kanji's case, more baffled than usual, about their friend's strange behaviour. Yusuke shook his head, "We'll figure that out later, let's go to Dojima's, I'm sure Souji could use some friendly faces right now."

The others agreed and took their scooters to the Dojima residence. They stopped short of driving up to the house when they were confronted with at least three media trucks parked outside the Dojima residence. Reporters sat watching the door of the house for any sign of movement. Regrouping in the next street over Yusuke groaned, "Man this is getting out of hand."

"Agreed, maybe we should leave for now and return when the trucks are gone." Naoto suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work, if this story has juice they're going to be here. We need another way to get in." Chie replied grinning. Crossing the road, she knocked on the door of the house behind Dojima's and after some gentle convincing the four were scaling the wall into Dojima's backyard.

Yusuke shook his head examining the remains of his jacket that had been torn scaling the wall, "This is the last time I follow one of Chie's crazy ass plans."

Chie shot him a look, "Hey, it worked didn't it, you can always buy another jacket…"

Scowling Yusuke followed Chie around the side of the house knocking on the door to the living area. After a few minutes Nanako peaked through the closed blinds and smiled with relief letting the four inside. After exchanging hugs Nanako directed them upstairs to Souji's room where he'd once again locked himself after today's bombshell hit.

Agreeing that Yusuke should go alone he climbed the stairs to the second level and knocked on the door before entering. He found Souji sitting on his bed resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Yusuke lent against the door with his arms folder, "Dude, this is a huge mess you've stepped in."

Souji exhaled, "well if it weren't it wouldn't be interesting."

"Is Yukiko ok?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Not sure yet, she went home to talk to her folks about that article before we came over."

Souji frowned, "Damn it…"

Yusuke frowned watching his best friend, "Don't beat yourself up about this dude, it's not your fault…"

"It is though, if I hadn't invited Tanami inside…"

Souji fell silent burying his head in arms, Yusuke couldn't resist, "Yeah, dude about that…"

Souji rolled his eyes, "You want to know what happened?"

Yusuke blushed, "You've managed to hook up two teen idols, I need to know dude!"

Souji sighed, "Fine…"

*Flashback*

Rain lashed the windows of the Tokyo apartment he was living in while studying for the entrance exams for the elite Tokyo University. Souji was finishing an essay when he heard a knock at the door. Peering outside Souji found himself face to face with one of Rise's colleagues, Tamami Uesugi. He quickly opened the door and invited her in.

Tamami smiled sitting down on the couch looking out at the rain, "You're a life saver Souji, if I hadn't known you were here I would have caught a cold being out in this weather."

Souji raised an eyebrow handing Tamami a warm towel, "What are you doing in this part of Tokyo anyway, the studio is on the other side of the city."

Tamami shrugged, "I had a photo shoot and I was going to get a cab home but, well the rain started and there are no cabs around so…"

Souji opened his phone, "I'll call one for you."

Tamami got up from the sofa placing her hand over Souji's phone, "There's no rush, come on, you have a famous idol in your apartment. Lots of guys would be jealous."

Souji frowned, "I have a famous idol in my apartment all the time. I'm not looking to start a collection."

Tamami laughed, "Rise? Washed little Risette? She can't hold a candle to Kanamin Kitchen. We're going to run rings around her soon." Tamami leaned in to Souji licking his ear, "Don't you want to taste from fresh, edible, meat?"

Souji almost fell over back away from Tamami who had the look of a succubus in her eyes as Souji backed into the opposite wall of the apartment, "Tamami, what the hell are you doing?'

Tamami laughed, "Who me? I'm trying to seduce you."

Tamami dove for Souji but he dodged round the couch to put it in between them, "Yeah I get that but why? You've never shown the slightest interest in me until now!"

Tamami shrugged with a grin, "what can I say, I'm fickle!"

Tamami dived over the couch to tackle Souji as the spilled onto the floor. Tamami tore at his clothes like an animal while stripping herself with the other hand. Pinned underneath her with surprising strength Souji was forced to be complicit in this affair. Tamami forced her lips on Souji's as his hand found their way to her breasts, Tamami moaned losing concentration briefly giving Souji enough time to force her off of him and dive for the front of the apartment making for the door.

Tamami laughed, "Ooooh, does Risette know about your exhibitionist streak? You naughty boy, come here?!"

Tamami dived for Souji but all his training in the TV world gave him the edge, he spun out of the way sending a half-naked Tamami out of the apartment accompanied by her clothes. Slamming the door shut Souji slid down the door breathing deeply as Tamami banged on the door demanding to be let back in for several minutes before she finally left.

*End Flashback*

Yusuke blinked, "That's it, that's all that happened?!"

Souji cocked his head, "you sound disappointed! I wasn't going to cheat on Rise!"

Yusuke laughed collapsing back into the couch, "You really are in love with Rise-chan aren't you?"

Souji nodded, Yusuke smiled and hugged his partner, "Come on, I think Nanako has cooked us something and the others are ready to see you."

As Yusuke and Souji walked downstairs Nanako stepped away from the stove stepping over to stand beside Chie who was sitting at the dining table watching the TV. Tugging on her shirt Chie looked down and smiled, "What's up Nanako-chan?"

Nanako fidgeted looking away from Chie, "Chie-san, the things they're saying about Big Bro, that he hurt Rise-san... they're… they're not true are they, Big Bro wouldn't hurt anyone, would he?"

The room went very quiet as Naoto and Kanji stopped what they were doing turning to Chie and Nanako's conversation. Nanako blushed biting her lip as Chie considered her. A moment later Chie gathered the younger girl in a tight hug pulling back after a few seconds, "No, your Big Bro would never hurt Rise-san. He loves Rise-san. Some bad people are trying to hurt your Big Bro and Rise but we're going to stop them, aren't we?"

Naoto and Kanji smiled nodding firmly, Kanji gave Nanako thumbs up in addition to nodding. Nanako wiped tears from her eyes with a smile, "Thank you Chie-san."

Chie returned her smile ruffling Nanako's hair, "Any time."

Nanako took the food off the heat to cool and returned to her room to do her homework. As soon as Nanako was out of ear shot Chie exhaled rubbing the back of her head, "That kid doesn't want much, does she?"

Naoto smiled again, "You handled it very well Chie-Senpai."

Chie returned her smile, "Well, that's what I'm here for."

"Really, that explains a lot." Yusuke replied jokingly.

Chie stuck out her tongue at him as Souji joined them downstairs, immediately he was tackled into a hug by Naoto and Chie as Kanji held back watching nervously. After Chie and Naoto stepped back Souji stepped forward and gave Kanji a hug. Kanji blushed a little, "Thank you Senpai."

Souji clapped Kanji on the shoulder, "Thank you… I wasn't sure…"

Kanji shook his head, "Forget that shit, there was no way we'd believe you'd done what those morons had written. You're our Senpai, we know better." Kanji replied as the others nodded firmly.

"I guess the only thing we need to do know is find out who is doing this and why." Chie announced.

At this the room went silent again, Chie looked between her friends, "Uh, any ideas?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Exit Wounds III

**Exit Wounds III**

Seta Souji sat with the Investigation Team in the home of his Uncle Ryotaro Dojima around the coffee table. The three men and two women were staring down at the three issues of the tabloid that had broken the stories involving Souji, Rise and Yukiko. First was issue that had set off the incident, the issue from two weeks before reported that Seta Souji was cheating on popular teen idol Rise Kujikawa with Kanamin Kitchen's Tamami Uesugi. The article claimed that the two had engaged in a month's long affair right under Rise's nose often meeting at Souji's Tokyo apartment. The second article was from a few days ago going into gory detail about the alleged dissolution of Rise and Souji's relationship and contained behind the scenes gossip about the press conference.

The final article was published in today's issue of the tabloid making salacious accusations regarding Yukiko and Souji's relationship. The article alleged with no attribution that Yukiko and Souji had been lovers during the time he lived in Inaba and that their tryst had continued long after it became public that Rise and Souji had become an item. The article alleged that Rise was aware of their relationship but was threatened into silence by Souji who was using both women for their money and position to further his own ends.

Yosuke sighed leaning back looking towards the drawn curtains of the living room, "Dude, with all the sex you're allegedly having I'm surprised you have the time and energy to study."

What followed was the expected smack over the back of the head for that remark by Chie, it did however make Souji smile a little. He had to agree, these articles made him seem way more sexually active than he thought humanly possible. Keeping up with Rise was more than enough in his considered opinion for any man let alone trying to keep up with Yukiko as well.

At that moment, the front door of the house opened and an exasperated Ryotaro Dojima entered, he held up his hand turning right into the stairwell for a moment before stepping out again with a smile, "I found someone in a nearby street trying to find a way in."

A relieved looking Yukiko Amagi stepped out of the stairwell after a moment with a smile. The group got up to greet her but before anyone could move towards her Yukiko walked over to Souji. Standing in front of him she looked up into his eyes giving him a gentle punch in the chest before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug that last a good thirty seconds before she released him smiling, "Baka, hentai."

Souji let out a small chuckle holding Yukiko by the arms gently, "Yukiko I'm…"

Yukiko shook her head, "Don't you dare, this is in no way your fault Souji-san, I explained everything to my parents. They didn't need much convincing, they know you too. No one who knows you would ever believe the crap that's being reported and as for everyone else, fuck them."

Chie gasped covering her mouth, "Yukiko, language!"

Yosuke and Kanji laughed, "Way to go Yukiko-senpai!"

Souji had no choice but to start laughing as well falling into the couch beside him as Yukiko descended into one of her laughing fits. Naoto continued to sit at the table dumbfounded as Dojima joined in the laughter completely taken aback but appreciative of the support of the Amagi's. Dojima fixed himself some of the food Nanako had prepared earlier and sat down with a beer at the table as the team settled sitting back down around the coffee table to pool their resources. Nanako came down from completing her homework to greet her father with a hug. She sat beside him quietly as they observed the legendary Inaba Investigative Team at work. Dojima had an ironic grin on his face wondering if they could do it again.

Naoto considered the papers on the table and looked up and around at the group, "We should first attempt to glean whatever information we can out of these tabloids before we discard them."

Kanji picked up the earliest issue flicking through the contents, "There's not much here Naoto-san, it's just a load of bull… manure."

Naoto nodded, "I agree Kanji-san, but as it stand this is the only evidence we have to go on. We must make the best of it."

"Well, I guess the first thing I noticed was they're all written by the same guy, Tatsu Hideo. His name is on all the by-lines." Chie observed.

Naoto nodded, "After the second article came out I googled the name Hideo Tatsu. I discovered Hideo Tatsu is a Non-De-Plume."

Nanako furrowed her brow, "Dad, what's a Non-De-Plume?"

Dojima sipped his beer and smiled, "Non-De-Plume means that the person writing the article isn't using their real name."

Nanako raised an eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

Dojima shrugged, "Lots of reasons, in this instance I'd say it was to stop anyone suing him or her for publishing lies about Souji."

Nanako nodded, "That's rude, if you say something mean about someone you should say it to their face."

Dojima's face beamed with a proud smile kissing the young girl on the head, "You're right Nanako, they should."

"You know the more I read the article from today the more it sounds like a hatchet job not just on Souji but on the Amagi Inn too. They're saying a lot of mean stuff about the Inn how it's old and decrepit and linking it back to Mayumi Yamano's murder too. They're really laying it on thick." Yosuke observed.

Naoto pondered Yosuke's observation, "Senpai, did you have any interaction with the press while you were here the first time?"

Souji thought about it for a second before a light went off in his head turning to Yukiko who looked like she'd stumbled onto the same thought he had, "It can't be, can it?"

Souji shrugged catching the attention of the others and Dojima, "Who?"

Yukiko sighed, "Well, one day Souji and I were hanging out around the Inaba shrine when we were ambushed by these News of the Weird show guys. They wanted me to do some lewd filming in hopes of boosting their ratings. They started to disparage me and the Inn and I finally snapped and told them off. They left town the next day and I haven't heard about them since."

"Oh yeah, I remember those guys, they came poking around the Textiles shop looking for gossip about the Inn. Ma gave them an earful about trying to disrespect the Amagi name and sent them on their way. She rarely looked so cool." Kanji interjected with a smile.

"Didn't that show get cancelled not long after the serial murder case ended?" Chie asked as Naoto studied her phone.

"Yes, it did. Apparently, complaints from several residents and businesses in Inaba including from the Deputy Mayor forced the station to cancel the show despite good ratings due to a sponsor revolt. The producer in charge was dismissed and per this article several industry insiders believe he will have a difficult time getting work following this scandal."

Yosuke scowled, "Well, I guess we know where he found work in the end."

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Dojima went to answer, after a minute her returned with a half opened package which he held up to the group. "Fortunately, I still have some friends in the press corps and one of them gave me an advanced copy of that rag that's been publishing these stories. What now…"

Dojima tore the paper open and frowned sharply, he slowly approached the table laying the magazine in front of Souji. The headline read: _"The Risette Saga day 28, Souji Seta's Androgynous Concubine, face of a boy-toy a body built for sin. Just who is Naoto Shirogane?"_

The table was silent as Yukiko turned the Tabloid over before Nanako could see. Naoto's cheeks burned with shame as Souji's eyes smoldered with rage getting up from the table. The group stared for a second before realizing he was heading from the front door Kanji and Yosuke were the first to reach him grabbing him by the arms as Dojima intercepted them. "Where the hell do you think, you're going?"

"Outside, to speak with the press."

"Dude, that is a really stupid idea." Yosuke chimed in still holding Souji by the arm.

"I don't care, they can say what they want about me, they're hurting my friends and I won't let that continue!" Souji argued angrily.

Dojima's face softened placing his hands on Souji's shoulders, "If you go out there now you're just adding more fuel to the fire. You're provoking them into continuing this garbage."

Souji's anguish filled eyes looked up at Dojima, "I have to stop this… Dojima-san, they're hurting my friends, they've done nothing… Yukiko and Naoto are amazing, they're my friends and they get called sluts in some garbage Tabloid and tomorrow it's on every news program in Japan. How do I sit here and say and do nothing? How do I let the Amagi Inn suffer because something they had nothing to do with, how do I let Naoto's reputation suffer? I have to do…"

"No you don't!" Naoto yelled, everyone stopped turning back to look at her. Naoto hadn't moved since the Tabloid had been dropped onto the table. Now she got to her feet and walked over standing in front of Souji, "Souji-senpai, I understand you want to protect us, that's very sweet of you but we can't let you do this. Not for us, we'll recover in time. A tabloid storm will blow over eventually but going out there only gives validation to the person who is trying to hurt you. It lets them know they're succeeding in hurting you…"

"They are hurting me…" Souji protested.

"My point exactly Senpai. You can't let them see it. You can't let them do this to you. Please, just go up to bed and rest. We'll stay here and figure this out."

Souji blinked, "You're staying?"

The group nodded, "I don't think we can sneak out right now." Kanji confirmed.

"Besides, I'm sure Dojima-san doesn't mind, do you sir?" Yosuke replied with his trademark grin.

"Sure." Dojima replied feeling he had little choice.

"Yay, sleepover!" Nanako yelled excitedly hugging Chie and Naoto.

Yosuke approached Dojima as the others talked and bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry sir, we didn't really plan this very well. It wasn't our intention to take over your house."

Dojima smirked, "Oh yes it was. You're just lucky Souji has a very understanding Uncle."

Yosuke smiled, "Yes Dojima-san."

* * *

Souji took Naoto's advice and walked upstairs, the weight of everything bearing down on him made the teen tired, before he went to bed he checked his mobile which had been off until now for messages. To his surprise eleven messages waiting for him. One from each parent and the others were from friends he'd made in his time in Inaba. Kou, Daisuke, Noaki, Ai, Yumi, Shou, Sayoko and even Hisano with the help of her Grand Daughter had e-mailed to express their unwavering support for him. The fact they were all still on his side was heartening.

Unfortunately, beneath all of those e-mails was another from an unkown sender, opening it against his better judgement it contained a short but direct message:

WE HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL

MIDNIGHT

TELL NO ONE

Souji frowned at the message wondering about its authenticity, as far as he knew and he wasn't supposed to know, Rise was at a retreat for the well-heeled near Mt. Fuji. Souji had kept in contact with the one ally he felt he had left in Rise's inner circle since this nightmare had begun. Inoue, Rise's former manager had been kept on as a consultant and as someone who could talk Rise into doing things she didn't feel comfortable with or outright refused to do. For instance, the incident a few months ago when Rise's new manager had tried to convince Rise to break up or at least distance herself from Souji to help her image among young men.

According to him the great Risette having a boyfriend ruined her appeal with men, Honda thought having Risette be single being the sweet unattainable fixture of young men's fantasies would boost sales of products Risette endorsed. Particularly if they moved into slightly more risqué and sexually orientated products as Rise turned from teen to adult idol.

When Souji sided with Rise in objecting to the direction of Risette not to mention breaking up with Rise for no good reason. Honda had brought in Inoue to try and convince Rise to go along with Honda's plan only to have it backfire when Inoue sided with them. After that Honda shelved those plans for the time being, Inoue had promised Souji to protect Rise from Honda's more extreme tendencies when Souji wasn't around even exchanging phone numbers with him just in case.

Well, Souji considered this one of those 'just in case' times opening his phone to dial the number Inoue the phone started ringing and to Souji's surprise, "Inoue-san?"

" _Thank the gods Souji, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night!"_

Souji blinked, "Why?"

" _Rise has gone missing, she never made to her retreat. I wanted to give you heads up before the police showed up. I can't reach Honda-san but I suspect he'll try and point the Police in your direction. Watch your back Souji."_

"You too Inoue-san."

Souji hung up frowned glancing back at the door to his room checking the gang was still downstairs he considered the message in addition to Inoue's phone call, was it possible? It was ten thirty, if he left now he would reach Yasogami High before midnight. He wanted to tell the others especially Dojima about the e-mail amd Inoue's phone call but he worried about putting Rise in any more danger than she was already in.

Grabbing his Yasogami High school jacket for warmth Souji opened the window of the room and slipped out onto the roof. Sliding the window closed behind him he ducked own observing the news trucks still parked outside the Dojima residence. He knew he was walking into a trap but knowing it was a trap he hoped to get the better of it and finally end this nightmare. Souji leapt from the roof into the neighbor's yard, sprinting out into the street he turned the corner sneaking around the news trucks Souji disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was approaching midnight as the rusty gates of the Yasogami High School were disturbed by Seta Souji slipping inside the grounds. He frowned feeling a chill run down his spine, Souji had never been to the school at night. It was one of the few places he'd not visited at night in his time in Inaba. Scouting the grounds, he found them empty, not a sign of anyone else.

Souji frowned wondering if it was one of his ex-classmates playing a sick joke on him. He knew there were at least some students at Yasogami High he'd ticked off. The guy who'd accidently struck Ai when aiming for him immediately sprang to mind but Souji had no idea how he'd have gotten his e-mail address. Souji paused near the soccer fields noticing the lights in the nearby basketball court were on. Souji's muscles tensed as adrenaline began pumping through his body, he was ready for this. Whoever took Rise thought they could get the drop on him, they were about to find out they were very wrong.

Souji quietly scouted around to the rear of the gym crouching down beside the emergency exit to the building. Diverting from the door he thanked the gods that the broken window that had been there since at least sometime before Souji had attended the school still hadn't been repaired. He knew about this little school secret from Kou after he left his bag in the gym after basketball practice one evening. Unfortunately, that night he had Kou to help him get into the Gym, tonight he was alone and for once he felt it.

Shaking off his fears Souji ran at the wall which he climbed high enough get a hand hold on the ledge beneath the broken window. Pushing himself up he forced the window open using the window frame as leverage he gained a hand hold on the inside frame. The frame shuddered in his hand as if it were about to come apart, letting go he pushed his head and upper torso through the opening before the window fell onto his back causing Seta to curse under his breath in pain. Pulling the rest of his body through he flipped over in mid-air to land on his back. Souji groaned in pain rolling over onto his stomach after a few seconds getting his feet under him.

Exhaling in relief Souji began walking forward into the well-lit court looking around for any sign of the kidnappers or Rise. Souji frowned reaching the middle of the court, he knew from here it would be difficult for someone to sneak up on him, difficult but not impossible.

Moments later Souji felt a sharp pain in the back of head and his world darkened around him as he lost consciousness slumping to the floor. The person who'd struck him stood over Souji's unconscious body smirking dropping the baton he'd used to the floor grabbing Souji by the feet dragging him off the court.

* * *

A short time later at the Dojima residence the Investigation Team sans Yosuke became distracted by a commotion at the staircase. They heard a resounding thud as Yosuke leapt from the third step to the ground bursting into the dining area. "Dojima-san, I went to check on Souji but he's gone!"

Everyone in the room got to their feet, "Gone, where?"

Yosuke threw Dojima Souji's open phone who studied the screen carefully frowning, "That boy needs to learn to stop keeping secrets. I think it would be best if Naoto and Yukiko stayed here, Chie, Yosuke and Kanji come with me I'll call your Principal on the way to let us in."

The three teens ran after Dojima as he hurried out of the house, Yukiko walked up behind Nanako putting her arms around the younger girl gently as they watched them go. Nanako bit her lip trying to hold back tears, "Big Bro is in trouble isn't he Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko frowned trying to be strong for the younger girl, "I hope not Nanako-chan."

* * *

Sometime later the door of a shed in an undisclosed location opened, the young copper haired woman inside recoiled as an unconscious body was unceremoniously thrown into the room before the door was locked again.

Rise Kujikawa crawled over to the unconscious body rolling him onto his back and gasping, "Souji-senpai?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N:** Please review.


	4. Exit Wounds IV

**Exit Wounds IV**

Souji winced as he stirred back to consciousness, he raised his hand to his throbbing head only to have it gently shooed away someone's soft touch. Souji slowly and gently opened his eyes his gray orbs looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of his girlfriend, Rise Kujikawa. He sat up quickly, possibly too quickly as his head protested wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't entirely sure it was the right thing to do given what Rise had accused him of but at that moment he didn't care, he loved her, he'd worried about her and he'd missed her. All Souji Seta wanted to do was hold his girlfriend in his arms even if she shoved him away.

To his slight surprise she didn't push him away instead Rise pulled Souji closer starting to cry into his shoulder, "Senpai… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, they made me say horrible things about you. They made me lie… I didn't want to do it but they threatened to hurt Nanako." Rise pulled back looking Souji in the eyes, "Please, please say you don't hate me…"

Souji smiled kissing Rise on the forehead, "I could never hate you Rise-chan."

Rise's face turned bright red looking away from Souji giving him a moment to examine the room they were in. It was the size of a small shed, Souji suspicions were confirmed by the presence of bags of dirt and fertilizer in the other room. Oddly he noticed there were no gardening tools. Since Rise wasn't bound Souji deducted the tools had been removed for the express purpose of not letting Rise have access to them. In the other room was a rudimentary toilet, well rudimentary in the sense it was a bucket you could relieve yourself into. Judging by the smell it had been emptied recently much to Souji's relief. Re-entering the room Rise was in he tried in vain to open the door.

Looking around the room for a second time Souji turned to his girlfriend, "Rise, do you know who's holding you here?"

Rise nodded, Souji raised his eyebrow, "Who is it?"

Rise shook her head, "I think we should wait until he's here. He'd make a fuss; our captor has a penchant for the dramatic."

Souji raised an eyebrow sitting down on the floor next to Rise putting an arm around her. Rise smiled gently and rested her head on Souji's shoulder snuggling in close to him, "If we weren't trapped in this hell hole, cuddling together like this would be nice."

Rise smiled, "It's still nice Senpai, I'm not as afraid with you here."

Souji smiled again squeezing her shoulder, "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Rise nodded wrapping her arms around his tighter, she flinched slightly as for the second time that day the door to the shed opened. A familiar tall black haired male in some orange sweater and black slacks stepped up into the shed. He sneered at the pair who stood as he entered the distain he had reached his dark eyes, black pools of hate with a pinprick pupil. Souji scowled, he instantly recognized the boy in front of them as he put Rise behind him, "Mitsuo Kubo!"

Mitsuo laughed, "You remember me then Seta-san, that's right I know who you are. I've had plenty of time to follow your exploits since you ruined my life!"

"You murdered Morooka, you ruined your own life!" Souji countered heatedly.

"You didn't have to follow me into the TV! I would have escaped those idiots if it weren't for you!"

"You're the idiot, if we hadn't come in after you you'd be dead!"

Mitsuo's eyes flared, "What did you say to me bitch!"

Mitsuo stepped forward to strike Rise when Souji cut in, Mitsuo laughed smugly, "How sweet, the chivalrous boyfriend."

Instead of backing away Mitsuo struck Souji instead knocking down to a knee as Rise cried Souji's name attempting to help him when Mitsuo grabbed her by the face squeezing it until Rise began to whimper in pain, "What did you say to me?"

"N-nothing… I didn't say anything Kubo-sama…" Rise responded softly.

Mitsuo smirked, "That's what I thought…" Mitsuo shoved Rise back by her face, her lower back impacted the bench behind her forcing her down onto her knees as Mitsuo walked away.

With Mitsuo's back turned Souji got his legs under him indicating for Rise to stay quiet, he went to leap at Mitsuo when Mitsuo brandished a revolver pointing it Souji's head, "Stupid, did you think I'd let you get the drop on me ever again." He turned to look outside, the gun still pointed at Souji's head, "Hurry up old man, we don't have all day!"

Rise and Souji could hear the labored breathing of a man outside, the door opened again and a large flat screen TV was shoved inside, followed by the man Mitsuo had been talking to, "Honda-san!"

Mitsuo grinned, "Kubo, Honda, my father."

Souji turned a bewildered face towards Rise who nodded, "Yo-you're behind it all, you're behind everything?"

Mitsuo laughed, "Finally the light dawns on this idiot, yes I'm behind everything. I hate to admit it but I did have some help. But I've been planning this for months, ever since I got out of the hospital."

"Hospital?"

Mitsuo's face darkened, "Yes, Hospital, a psychiatric hospital I was put in in Tokyo. After I was arrested I was taken to Tokyo for trial, my father here had a lot of connections from working in show business and could sway the judge into putting me into an institution instead of prison. So, for a year and a half I disappeared into the system and while I was away I learnt a lot, I learned all about the Investigation team that caught me and put me away. I learned about the sweet little high school idol and her heart throb boyfriend who managed to charm all the women in Inaba. It was almost too good to be true, you see you didn't make everyone happy while you had your year in Inaba. There were a few people willing to help me."

Souji continued to glare up at Mitsuo, "Who would they be?"

Mitsuo smirked, "You don't need to know, let's just say they're associates. They helped me fill in the parts I didn't know and when I'd convinced my doctors that I was sane…"

"That must have taken a lot of convincing…" Rise muttered, Mitsuo's eyebrow twitched but he decided for now to let it slide, "I contacted my dear old dad..." Mitsuo continued kicking the old man who was sitting on the floor recovering from bringing in the TV, years of smoking had made him wheeze at the slightest exertion, "Convinced him to help me."

Souji considered Mitsuo's eyes, "If you wanted to kill me we were in the same city for two years. You could have done it any time."

Mitsuo sneered crouching down to be on Souji's level placing the tip of the gun under Souji's chin, "No way, I had to ruin you first. Everyone sees Inaba's hero, the sweet and wonderful Seta Souji who help's little old ladies mourn their dead husbands by sitting and talking with them by the river on Sunday's. The Seta Souji who makes friends with murder victims little brother's, drama club and soccer club sluts and housewives. I needed to tear that image to shreds I wanted you to be as alone as I am. You ruined everything by finding me in that fucking TV, I couldn't even score with Amagi because of you. You're not only some boy scout you're a cock block as well."

At this Souji began to laugh, Rise and Mitsuo's eyes widened one with shock the other with rage, "Why are you laughing at me?!"

Mitsuo struck Souji with the butt of the gun forcing Souji onto the floor again where he continued to laugh before pulling himself up spitting some blood from his mouth as he did, "You seriously think you had a shot with Yukiko if I wasn't there. You _are_ fucking delusional." Mitsuo had stood up by that point leveling the gun at Souji's head in anger, "Go ahead, you're going to kill us anyway!"

It was Mitsuo's turn to laugh summoning his father over who stripped Souji of his Yasogami High jacket, while Souji was distracted Mitsuo plugged the TV in but didn't turn it on, he turned around leaning against the wall next to the TV as Souji's hands were handcuffed behind his back by Honda, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to leave you to die, in here." He replied tapping the TV.

Souji's eyes widened, "No, you can't… please don't do that. I'll go just don't throw Rise in with me! Let her go!"

Mitsuo rolled his eyes, he leveled the gun at Souji's midsection and let off a single round into Souji's stomach. Rise screamed as everything in Souji's head went white with pain, his white shirt began to turn crimson with blood as Mitsuo laughed again, "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot, I've been in that World before. I know that if I just chucked you in you'd walk back to June's in Inaba or your friends would come to help you. No, this way the TV world kills you or you bleed out. Either way you're dead."

Mitsuo turned to Rise smirking, "As for our popular idol, she's going to be lured out from her seclusion where she will have an argument with her ex-boyfriend which turns violent. Police will conclude in a fit of anger he used his high school jacket to hold her head under the water at the Samegawa Flood Plain to drown her before running away into the night. His Uncle, the Hardboiled Detective of Inaba must resign in disgrace as local opinion turns against his family. Of course, days later the murderers body will be found hanging from an electricity pole in a manner eerily similar to that of the serial murders that were committed in Inaba two years ago. It will of course bring new questions as to whether Adachi Tohru was the real murderer and whether Dojima Ryotaro framed his former partner to protect a member of his family who conveniently left town a few months after the murders ended."

Mitsuo continued his eyes growing wider and more crazed with every word, "Meanwhile I will leave Japan for a country without an extradition treaty so just in case I'm ever found out they can't touch me. But I won't will I little miss idol." Mitsuo grabbed Souji by the scruff of the neck dragging his limp and bloodied body towards the TV, "Seta Souji and Kujikawa Rise will be long dead and the Dojima family will be disgraced. I win."

Rise screamed as Mitsuo finally threw Souji into the TV, as soon as Souji had fallen through Mitsuo leveled the gun at the display and let off three rounds destroying the TV before Rise's eyes. The TV hissed and sparked in front of them as Mitsuo grinned triumphantly, "I win."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Please review, reviews feed the beast.**


	5. Exit Wounds V

**Exit Wounds V**

Dojima's car stopped short of the gates to Yasogami High School, the headlights illuminating the Principal who was standing beside the gates waiting for them. Kanji, Chie and Yosuke greeted him respectfully as Dojima explained the situation. While the Principal was concerned about letting students into the school at night during summer holidays he agreed deciding to wait at the gates just in case Souji returned but the four who entered suspected he and whoever contacted him were already long gone.

Yosuke frowned, "Where the heck do we start looking… what are we even looking for Dojima-san?"

Dojima checked his side-arm handing the three teens torches he'd pulled out of the back of his Jeep, "Anything that tells us Souji's been here. I'll start in the classrooms, Kanji you should go to the practice buildings, Chie check the playing fields and Yosuke please check the basketball courts." Dojima ordered handing Yosuke a key to let himself in.

The three nodded with Chie and Yosuke running off to their respective destinations, Kanji walked with Dojima into the main building where he would split off and search the practice building. Watching Kanji walk off Dojima sighed shaking his head, he wondered if this would lead them anywhere or were they just spinning their wheels afraid to sit and do nothing because every minute they did nothing was another minute the people they loved were in danger.

As Dojima pondered their situation Yosuke pushed through the heavy door into the basketball court. He remembered Souji spending a lot of time here during his initial year in Inaba, he'd gotten close with Kou and Daisuke while he'd been here so much that Yosuke still hung out with them and Saoki, despite being both worried for Souji's safety and angry that once again he'd ignored his friends and gone off half-cocked like the night he confronted Adachi he could still smile at his friend's ability to bring people together. The group of friends in the Investigation team had expanded since Souji left, it now included the boys that had been previously mentioned, Ai, Yumi and Sho who was now a junior classman at Yasogami High. They had gained the nickname of Team Transfer from others at the school and a few other colorful names from people who didn't like the fact that five of the most beautiful girls in the school all hung out with the same guys.

Yosuke wasn't bothered by what people thought of him anymore, Souji had helped him accept himself and accept that the only opinions that mattered were the ones of people who knew him best. That included Yumi, someone he hadn't been able to tell Souji about because of everything that was going on, he found her number on his phone and dialed the number.

" _Hello."_ A tired voice answered.

"Hi beautiful."

" _Yosuke, it's late… where are you?"_ Yumi replied noticing the echo in his voice from down the phone line.

"I'm at school, Souji went and did something stupid and now we're trying to find him. I just… I wanted to hear your voice." Yosuke admitted blushing.

" _You'll find him Yosuke-chan, I believe in you. Go be my big damn hero."_ Yumi replied making Yosuke's heart swell.

"Yeah!"

Yumi giggled, _"Goodbye hero-boy. Call me later when you know something ok?"_

"I will, I promise, bye." Yosuke replied finishing the call. He turned and ventured further into the building stopping short when he spotted something reflecting in the light of his torch. Running forward Yosuke skidded to a halt in front of the shiny substance. He knelt touching it with his fingers gingerly sniffing the crimson substance to confirm what he already knew. It was blood, only a small puddle but still it alarmed the teen who immediately pulled out his phone and rang Dojima.

* * *

A few minutes later after collecting Kanji the two men entered the gym to find Chie and Yosuke standing over a small puddle of blood. Switching the lights in the building on to give them a better idea of what had happened they established the blood was left from some type of wound, a small amount of spray told Dojima it was inflicted by a heavy object colliding with skin and he supposed from the small hairs found in the blood it was probably a strike to the head.

Kanji watched impressed, "Wow Dojima-san, you can tell that from this puddle of blood?"

Dojima smiled a little, "I've been doing this for a very long time Kanji-san. Now if I could tell you whose blood it was that would be impressive."

Yosuke looked up at him, "It's Souji's, it has to be?"

Chie stepped in, "Does it Yosuke? What if Souji-san was in a fight and this is the result of him getting the upper hand? What if this blood has nothing to do with Souji-san, we're only assuming its related to the case because of the message Souji-san received?"

"A reasonable deduction given the evidence, but Chie has a point, we don't know that this has anything to do with our investigation. However, I will contact the department to send a forensics team to examine the area. The three of you must wait outside and Yosuke you will need to make a statement about what you did and what you found. You're not in trouble it is just so we have a full accounting of the evidence." Dojima reassured him escorting the three outside.

As they waited Chie called Yukiko to give her what minor update they had. While Yosuke gave his statement Chie and Kanji waited, Chie slid down the wall to sit on the ground as Kanji rested his hand on her shoulder, "Kanji-kun, why would he do something so stupid… he had to know it was a trap?"

Kanji shook his head, "I don't know Chie-senpai, I guess sometimes being the leader means you do reckless things."

* * *

A sharp intake of breath signaled Seta Souji's return to consciousness, his last memory was being shot and Mitsuo Kubo droning on and on before finally throwing him into the TV. Souji gripped his side in pain, blood seeping through his fingers to drip onto the ground. He was in a massive amount of pain but it did not seem as if the blood loss as it was, was significant. He knew if he reached medical attention soon he should be ok. Souji smiled a little, Mitsuo couldn't even shoot someone right, at least Adachi would have done the job right.

With great difficulty Souji pulled himself to his feet staggering forward a few feet. He didn't care about himself, all he wanted was to reach the exit in time to save Rise. Souji knew he didn't have a lot of time, he forced himself forward despite blood soaking down into his pants and running down his leg.

Dropping to his knees Souji cried out in pain grasping his side, in his injured state he couldn't gather the strength to summon Izanami-No-Okami. Even though sure as hell could use his help right now. The worst part of his current predicament was his TV World glasses were still in his Yasogami High jacket where he'd kept them since the end of the case. The fog was a dense as he could remember in either the real or TV world, it was so dense he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Although Souji wasn't entirely sure if that was because of the around him or the fog setting in from blood loss.

Souji crawled forward determined with everything he had left to reach the Junes exit to the TV world. He had to for Rise's sake, even if he died telling Dojima who had her he would still feel like he accomplished something by saving the woman he loved.

Souji was shaking all over, the pain was almost overwhelming but he refused to give up, "Get to your feet Seta Souji, Rise… Rise is counting on you. I won't let her DOWN!"

* * *

At that moment in Junes Teddie paused stacking shelves in the groceries department. He stood staring into the distance in the direction of the TV department. Without a word to his supervisor his feet turned and began walking towards said department. His face was slack as if he was in a trance, he just knew he had to be there for some reason. Someone was calling him.

* * *

Meanwhile Dojima, Chie, Yosuke and Kanji had finally arrived back at the former's residence having finally finished with the forensic crew. Yosuke had given his statement and Dojima had received a preliminary report neither of which got them closer to locating Rise or Souji. Yosuke slumped onto the couch running his hands through his hair closing his eyes. He knew it was approaching one in the morning and he needed to sleep but he knew none of the group including Dojima wanted to sleep. They couldn't be knowing Rise and Souji were in danger.

"Thank you for putting Nanako to bed Yukiko, I should have been here…" Dojima said quietly to Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled, "It's ok Dojima-san, you have a lot on your mind. Besides we're family."

Dojima smiled leaning back on the couch beside Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto and Yukiko were sitting at the coffee table like before the tabloids still sitting on the table from earlier in the night. Chie had laid down on the floor in front of the closets parallel to the TV. She was staring at the ceiling with a scowl on her face. "What's wrong Chie-chan, you thinking?" Yukiko observed of her best friend.

Chie nodded slowly, "I'm thinking about how many kicks I'm going to give to Souji-san for pulling this stunt. I'm thinking two at least, one for running out on us and a second one for shutting us out when we're supposed to be a team."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the look Chie's face had formed, it was an evil smirk as she visualized kicking her dear leader. "Oh, and a third for scaring us like this! Definitely three."

"Chie, I don't think that's helping…" Yukiko replied disdainfully.

Chie got an incurious look on her soft features, "It's helping me."

Yosuke buried his face in his hands shaking his head, as a friend he loved Chie very dearly, she was however, completely nuts. Yukiko sighed patting Chie on the head, "Just go back to sleep Chie."

* * *

At around the same time near the Samegawa Flood Plain three friends walked home after sneaking out to see a late movie in Okina. Kou Ichijo of the Yasogami Basketball Club, Daisuke Nagase and Naoki Konishi both Yasogami Soccer Team. Currently they were teasing the Soccer Team's co-manager Naoki about his new relationship with Ai Ebihara. It had only been a few months since he took the role of the Soccer club's co-manager but he'd managed in that time to woo one of Yasogami High's most eligible bachelorettes. Naoki put it down to the time he'd spent with Souji having regained the confidence to step into the world and make a difference. Both the other boys were jealous however they supported their friend having both come under Souji's influence as well during his year in Inaba.

As the walked the path towards their homes along the Samegawa river they noticed a four-wheel drive vehicle stopped with its lights on near the bank of the river. One man holding a jacket got out of the vehicle while another emerged from the boot struggling to control a smaller person who was kicking and thrashing in his grasp. The boys stopped looking in between each other wondering if they should intervene.

That question was answered seconds later when the smaller person got free for a moment and pull the gag away from their mouth. "HELP ME! SOMEONE! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

The three boys looked between each other with one name coming to their lips in an instant, "Rise!"

Dropping their things, the three sprinted down the incline towards the bank as Rise continued to struggle with her captor. Being the largest and fastest Daisuke got the 4WD first, he charged into the older man tackling him to the ground as Rise fell away from his grip rolling to a stop a few meters away. The other man swore running towards Rise when he too was intercepted this time by Kou who tackled the man to the ground forcing him to drop the jacket in his hands to the ground. While Daisuke and Kou fought the two men, Naoki ran over freeing Rise from her restraints pulling the frightened teen away from the action.

Kou and the younger man resumed their feet facing off against each other in front of the 4WD the vehicle's headlights illuminating their battlefield. Kou raised his fists his eyes widening, "I remember you, you're Mitsuo Kubo, you murdered Mooroka!"

Mitsuo smirked, "He was the first, that stupid girl was supposed to be my third but I guess I'll have to gut you first!"

Kou hesitated as Mitsuo pulled a switchblade from his pocket, Mitsuo was about to dive at Kou when they were distracted by gun fire, "DAISUKE!"

Seconds later the 4WD fired to life driving at the two boys, Kou jumped into the river to avoid being hit while the driver narrowly avoided Mitsuo crunching to a halt on the rocks at the bank of the river. The passenger door flew open and Honda Kubo yelled at his son, "Mitsuo, get in we need to get away, now!"

Mitsuo scowled following his father's orders reluctantly climbing into the 4WD before Naoki or Kou could reach them driving away at high speed. When they were finally gone the dripping wet Kou Ichijo ran over to his best friend praying to Kami he was ok. Luckily seconds later Daisuke got to his feet looking shaken but un-hurt. Kou sighed with relief giving his best friend a hug, "Damn it man, don't scare me like that!"

Daisuke laughed, "Like that old jerk could take me out. He's just lucky he was packing otherwise I would have had him."

"Packing?" Kou said questioning his verbiage, "That's it, no more American TV for you."

Before Daisuke could retort Rise ran up to them looking very frightened and alarmed, "Kou, Daisuke you have to take me to Dojima-san's!"

The two exchanged looks, "Rise, we should get you to the hospital or the police…"

"Kou-san, please, Souji… Souji is in grave danger and Dojima-san is the only one who can help, please?!" Rise pleaded grabbing Kou by the shirt as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Kou sighed knowing he couldn't refuse a beautiful girl especially if they were crying, he silently directed Naoki and Daisuke to get their stuff while he and Rise began walking towards the Dojima residence as quickly as their legs would carry them.

* * *

Half an hour of sitting in silence was broken in the Dojima household by someone banging loudly at the front door of the residence. Swearing under his breath Dojima got up from the couch determined that if it were a reporter he would punch them square in the face for bothering him at this time of night regardless of the consequences. Opening the door to his residence sharply Dojima paused in shock as Daisuke, Kou, Naoki and Rise looked back at him all four-looked tired and a little worse for wear. The five ignored the chaos Rise's sudden reappearance was causing as Dojima ushered them inside.

The investigation team rose quickly gathering around Rise in shock, surprise and relief that she was ok. Everyone began talking at once, Naoto and Dojima were trying to question Rise on what happened, Chie and Yukiko were trying to express how happy they were that their friend was ok. Kou and Daisuke were trying to explain their encounter with the Kubo's to Dojima and Naoki was explaining why Kou, Daisuke and he were out so late to Kanji and Yosuke.

Rise finally boiled over after about a minute, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent as the seven teens and one adult stared at Rise Kujikawa shocked the sweet and well-mannered teen-idol would yell. Rise exhaled satisfied she had everyone's attention, "Dojima-san, we need to find Souji-senpai!"

Dojima nodded, "I understand Rise, but we'll do it in the morning. Right now, I need to take you to the station and get a statement. I need to know where you've been so I can send out a search."

Rise shook her head, "You don't need to send out a search, you don't understand…" Rise took a deep breath, "Mitsuo and Honda Kubo kidnapped me on my way to the retreat they'd sent me on. They've been holding me for days, earlier tonight they brought Souji to where they were holding me. They were planning on killing us." Rise saw Dojima about to say something so she cut him off, "Dojima-san please listen, they shot Souji and threw him into a TV. Then they bundled me into the four-wheel drive and drove me out to Samegawa, they were planning on drowning me and making it look like Souji did it by wrapping my head in his jacket first. Then Souji's body would turn up dead like the Serial Murder victims in a few days so it would look like you were covering for Souji by implicating Adachi. But that's not important, right now in the TV World Souji is bleeding out, he's in there dying and we need to help him!"

The room was deathly silent as Rise finished, the blood had drained from Dojima's face as he sat down shakily, Yosuke approached Rise. "He's… you're sure?"

Rise nodded, "I saw them throw him, he's in there Yosuke we need to go!"

Dojima looked up, "Go, go where! What the hell are you talking about!"

Yosuke breathed deeply taking Souji's role in his absence, "Dojima-san, it's true, what Namatame, Souji and Adachi-san told you. It's all true, Adachi killed people by throwing them into a world beyond the TV screen. It's a world where shadows of ourselves can exist. If you don't reconcile with your Shadow, you die. That's why Ms. Yamano died and… why Saki-senpai died. I'm, I'm sorry Naoki. We didn't tell any of you because you wouldn't have believed us."

"But if that's how people died, why did it stop?" Dojima asked.

"We figured out that the murders and the Midnight channel were connected. People would appear on the midnight channel in the days leading up to their deaths, each night the channel would foreshadow their appearance and each time the screen would become clearer and clearer until they were thrown in. Then they would start appearing in a weird TV show that revealed their darkest secret. We worked out that some of us, namely Souji, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto and Teddie could enter the TV World. Once we figured out who would be next we entered the TV and saved them. We each had to confront our other selves first to release the power we had inside."

Yosuke turned to Naoki, "I'm sorry Naoki, if we'd worked it out sooner…"

Naoki put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder, "It's not your fault, we already know that Adachi-san murdered my sister. I've accepted that. Now I just know how."

"What about Mitsuo?" Dojima asked.

"Mitsuo murdered Mooroka as you know as a copycat of the original murder spree. He wanted fame and attention, he was also thrown into the TV by Adachi but we captured him before he could be killed." Naoto explained.

Before any more explaining could be done Yosuke's phone began to vibrate he looked expecting it to be Yumi but it was Junes security, "Hello, Yosuke speaking… Teddie, what's he done now, he's where? He's doing what? No, that's ok, I'll be there soon, just, just leave him where he is for now."

Yosuke hung up looking perplexed, "That was Junes, Teddie is standing in front of the TV. They can't move him from where he's standing and he won't respond to anyone. He's just in a trance standing in front of the TV."

Chie blinked, "Wait, you mean…"

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah, _that_ TV."

"Do you think he knows about Souji-senpai already?" Naoto questioned.

Kanji nodded, "That's where he's from. If anyone is going to know it's him."

Rise stamped her foot, "We have to go, every moment we wait Souji-senpai is dying!"

This statement spurred the gang into action, the Investigation Team and Dojima left immediately piling into Dojima's jeep and speeding off towards Junes. The three boys locked up deciding to hold the fort in Souji's stead. They quietly prayed as they gathered around the coffee table to watch late night TV that their friend would be safe feeling frustrated that they could not do more to help.

* * *

Stopping in front of Junes the team rushed inside and into the TV section. Where the found a security guard and Teddie. The scene was as described on the phone, Teddie was standing in front of TV they used to enter the TV world in a trance. Yosuke walked up dismissing the guard waving a hand in front of Teddie's face.

Teddie turned to face the team, his eyes were dark and filled with pain, "Yosuke-san, its Sensei, I can…"

Yosuke put a hand on Teddie's shoulder, "I know, Rise told us. That's why we're here."

Teddie looked beyond him to the group all of whom had looks of grim determination on their faces, "Is it time to save Sensei now?"

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah Teddie, it's time to save Souji."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Please read and review. Reviews keep me writing.**


	6. Exit Wounds VI

**Exit Wounds VI**

Yosuke Hanamura stared down the Junes TV they'd used as an entry and exit to the TV World many times. They'd crossed the barrier to that alternate dimension to save people before, but this felt different. Usually they had the self-assured confidence of their leader Seta Souji. Today they were going into the TV to save him, today it was Yosuke's turn to lead and it was making him nervous as hell.

Chie put a hand on Yosuke's arm getting his attention, looking down at the brunette she smiled, "We're all this together Yosuke. We have faith in you, don't worry you'll be fine."

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah."

He looked beyond Chie to Rise who was standing beside Dojima, "Rise, are you sure you want to go? It's ok if you want to…"

Rise looked up at Yosuke sternly, "No way Yosuke-senpai, I'm going. They tried to destroy us once already, I won't let it happen again. I'm going in and I'm coming out with Souji-senpai!"

The others nodded causing Yosuke to smile, "Let's go!"

Crossing the barrier into the TV world the gang went into the well-practiced routine of tucking and rolling to avoid slamming face first into the ground on the other side. Once they were across they were confronted by the TV World they thought they'd fixed years before. Once again it looked like a TV set full off TV screens, lighting rigs and scaffolding. Usually there were several walkways leading off in the directions of the fortresses they'd have to fight through to get to the person they were saving. This time though there was only walkway, ominously it led off in a direction Yosuke recognised all too well.

"That way led to Shadow Inaba once…" Yosuke observed as Teddie and Rise searched for Souji, after a minute they both stopped exchanging grim looks, Yosuke watched, "Did you find him?"

Rise nodded, "I can feel him, its coming from that direction but…"

Teddie put a hand on Rise's shoulder, "We can feel Sensei's presence but his life force is so weak and he's surrounded by so many Shadows that it might be impossible to get to him in time."

Kanji scowled, "Are you kidding? I don't care how many Shadows are there we'll fight them all and we'll rescue Senpai, let's go!"

The group laughed a little before taking off in pursuit of Kanji, it was nice to have a moment to break the tension before diving into battle. By the time, they arrived in Shadow Inaba Kanji was already slicing his way through Shadows. He grinned, expertly throwing his plate around cutting through creatures two or three at a time. The others grinned brandishing their weapon diving head first into the fray.

Seta Souji groaned laying inside a building nearby. His wound continued to weep blood and the pain wracking his body made it nearly impossible for him to get up and move anymore. He'd reached the outskirts of Shadow Inaba under his own power when his strength finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He'd done this several times in the couple of hours it took him to reach Shadow Inaba, however this time he failed to get back to his feet.

Tears rolled down his cheeks knowing he was letting everyone, especially Rise down by not reaching the entrance. He felt like a failure, he was a failure, he couldn't protect Rise. If he'd been a real man he would wrestled the gun away from Mitsuo and rescued Rise to hell with the consequences and his own safety.

A voice laughed watching the action from the window. He turned to face Souji smiling, "Is that what you think? That a real man leaps into the action without considering the consequences? You're just a stupid as I was led to believe, how pathetic."

Souji cried out in pain trying to move to see who was speaking but his body wouldn't co-operate. The person laughed again, "You want to see, you want to know who's speaking, let me give you a hand, or a foot in this case."

The voice kicked him in the side around the area of his wound, crying out in pain Souji was forced to flip over onto his back. Souji's breathing became ragged and uneven as he looked up and swore, the other person laughed loudly, "That's right Seta Souji, it's me, or should I say, it's you. Congratulations you finally have your very own Shadow. You've divorced yourself from your true feelings so badly the only way you can reconcile this schism is to get thrown in here. I can't wait to see their faces, let's go see the looks on their faces, I can't wait!"

Downstairs the Investigation Team were carving their way through the shadows towards the fading life force of the leader. Rise followed close behind guarded by Teddie who shot down any Shadows that got close to her. Suddenly Rise stopped short and screamed grasping at her head forcing the team back towards her, Naoto who was closest ran up picking the copper haired girl off the ground, "Rise-chan, what's wrong?"

Rise continued holding her throbbing head, "Something, something with a massive amount of power just appeared. It's so strong… I've never felt anything like this before, he's… right there…"

Everyone stopped turning around to see Seta Souji stepping out of Marukyu Tofu. He smiled gently watching them, "It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for you."

The group watched him cautiously, Souji paused, "What's wrong, it's me guys?"

Rise shook her head furiously, "No, no way, that's not Senpai, that's a Shadow, his shadow."

Yosuke blinked, "Well, there's a kick in the nuts, you sure Rise?"

Rise glared at Yosuke, "Well for one thing he doesn't have a bullet wound to the abdomen."

Souji sighed, "You stupid bitch, you had to ruin all my fun. Oh well, I guess I'll make my own fun, by making you MY TOYS!"

Dark fire engulfed the Shadow Souji tearing away his artifice and leaving its real form to stalk the Investigation team. Yosuke swore under his breath staring down Magatsu-Izanagi. The team lined up readying themselves for battle. Rise stood back staring worriedly up at the monster before them, "Be careful guys, that's no regular Izanagi. He's extremely high level and it appears all his stats have been maxed out." Rise scouted for them using her Persona's Complete Analysis skill.

"ITS TIME! MEGIDOLAON!" Magatsu-Izanagi screamed delivering severe Almighty damage to the entire team.

Magatsu-Izanagi's attack rocked the group, Kanji and Chie were knocked onto their asses losing a good chunk of their hit points. Yosuke swore as Magatsu-Izanagi delivered another Megidolaon. The second attack was even more devastating than the first with Yukiko joining Kanji and Chie on the ground. Chie was knocked clean out leaving the group a fighter short for the moment. Yosuke swallowed, 'Come on Yosuke take charge!'

"Teddie heal Chie when you get the chance, Rise we need to know this thing's weakness fast! Everyone else attack with your Persona's I doubt psychical attacks will do much harm!"

"Right!" The group responded launching into their unique attack dances. Each team member hit Magatsu-Izanagi with the most powerful attack their Persona's knew. Meanwhile Teddie revived Chie with Salvation healing the Brunette and allowing her to re-enter the battle. Rise scanned Izanagi again frowning, "It doesn't have any weaknesses guys and it nullifies light and dark attacks."

Yosuke scowled, "Fine, we'll just keep hitting it until it goes down! Rise work with Teddie to keep us healed, if we don't keep it together he's liable to destroy us quickly. Everyone else attack!"

The Investigation Team rained down attacks onto Souji's shadow as it retaliated by spamming its Megidolaon Almighty attack. The battle shook the ground and caused the buildings to shake and fall apart. The real Seta Souji could hear the battle raging beneath him and he was determined to help even in a small way, he flipped back over onto his stomach and began crawling, he tried to climb slowly and steadily down the stairs using his hands and knees. Unfortunately, one slip caused him to lose his grip sending the teen tumbling down the stairs to the ground floor. Hitting the floor, he swore loudly taking a moment to rest against a nearby wall as the bleeding from his wound continued as he pulled himself to his feet and staggered out into the street.

The Investigation Team and Magatsu-Izanagi had fought to a stalemate, neither side were strong to land a decisive final blow. Staggering forward Souji yelled to get everyone's attention, "Magatsu-Izanagi, enough!"

Rise squealed in the delight seeing the real Souji standing nearby, her happiness was tempered moments later realizing how badly hurt her boyfriend was. He stood unsteadily staring down the powerful Persona who reclaimed his human form for this confrontation, "Well, look who's up and around."

Souji stepped closer to his Shadow looking it in the eyes, "Enough, you were right earlier, I wasn't thinking, all I cared about was saving Rise. I would do anything to save her even something stupid because I love her. I've been stupid ever since this started, ever since I saw that tabloid cover all I could think about is running away, I didn't face up to the mistakes I'd made. I shut out the people who would have helped me most and tried to do everything myself. The mark of a real man is knowing when to ask his friends for help and accepting that help when its offered."

The Shadow disappeared and reformed over Souji as Izangi-No-Okami the most powerful form of the Izanagi trio and Souji's true persona. Souji smiled, "Finally…"

Souji wavered for a moment before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Kanji and Yosuke ran up gathering him in their arms as Naoto followed close behind, "Let's go home."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Exit Wounds VII

**Exit Wounds VII**

* * *

The waiting room of Inaba Hospital was surprisingly crowded for an early Sunday morning. The group consisting of Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satnaka, Yukiko Amagi, Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Daisuke Nagase, Kou Ichijo, Yumi Ozawa, Naoki Konishi. Ai Ebihara and Nanako Dojima sat waiting anxiously for news of Seta Souji who was undergoing surgery for his bullet wound.

Shortly after returning from the TV world Dojima had Souji rushed to the hospital by ambulance. He waited for the initial doctor's report before taking Rise, Kou, Daisuke, and Naoki to the police station to get their statements regarding the kidnapping the foiled murder attempt by Mitsuo and Honda Kubo. Kou, Daisuke and Naoki had returned to the hospital first as Rise had to detail the events from before the kidnapping including explaining the real reasons for the Press Conference and where the bruises had really come from allowing Dojima's superiors to close the case against Souji when Rise cleared him and implicated Honda.

Unfortunately, by the time checkpoints out of Inaba had been set up Honda and Mitsuo seem to have fled town. Daisuke explained to the group, "Even if they have they won't get very far, they're wanted criminals now, I caught a glimpse of the charge sheet while I waiting for Kou and Naoki, Dojima-san is really throwing the book at those guys. Bribery, assault, two counts of attempted murder, blackmail, when the cops finally catch up with them they're going away forever."

Yosuke grinned, "They can join Adachi in jail and moan about how they got taken down by the Inaba Investigation Team!"

Yosuke shared a fist bump with Kanji who was also grinning triumphantly, the girls shook their collective heads while the guys could only smile and laugh. The exceptions to this were Rise who had returned with Nanako was tending to a sleeping Nanako while still lost in her own thoughts and Naoto who looked her two friends incuriously, "Yosuke-senpai this is not over. The Kubo's had accomplices not to mention the person who defamed us in the tabloids, this case will only end when everyone answers for their crimes."

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head watching Naoto, "Man, Naoto-kun, you're such a killjoy sometimes…"

Yumi regarded her boyfriend with a rueful expression, "Be nice Yosuke, she's right those magazines said horrible things about you guys and especially Souji-kun. You guys need to find them and stop them doing it again, or at least get them to admit they made it all up."

Yosuke groaned falling back into his seat beside Yumi, "Ok, ok, it's not over yet, geez, when did I get such demanding friends…"

Yumi poked him playfully, "I thought you liked it when I was demanding?"

At that announcement the entire room sweat dropped and blush, "There is such a thing as oversharing." Ai pointed out from her position cuddling with Naoki.

Yumi scoffed at her friend, "You can talk…"

Ai poked her tongue out at Yumi and both girls laughed, the entire room was trying to find ways to relieve the tension as they waited. No one wanted to admit how worried they were about Souji, no one not even those who'd seen him in person before he was rushed into surgery knew how bad his injuries really were. None of the medical staff would give a prognosis and Dojima had left before anyone could really get a word out of him.

"Why hasn't Dojima-san come back yet, surely he'd want to know what's going on with his nephew." Ai complained.

Yukiko gave Ai a reproachful look, "Ai-san, it's not that simple…"

"What's not simple its…" Ai stopped considering Yukiko's eyes.

Chie cut in to help Yukiko, "Ai-san… this might be a little much for Dojima right now. His, his wife was killed in a hit and run and Nanako almost… couple of years ago and now his nephew who he loves like a son is in surgery and might… might…" Chie stopped short tears welling up in her eyes at the thought she couldn't put into words.

Everyone looked downcast as Chie's thoughts travelled like telepathy through the group, Ai and Yumi was held closer by their respective boyfriends and Teddie put a reassuring hand on Yukiko's shoulder which she accepted with very little fight. She nuzzled his hand gently thankful for the warmth.

"Look, we can't start thinking that way, we have to remain positive, for Nanako and Dojima's sakes. Souji will be fine, we just have to have faith he'll pull through." Yosuke announced turning to something else, "Anyway, there are a lot of us here, if anyone wants to go home…"

Everyone in the group stared back at Yosuke darkly making the blonde sweat drop, "Never mind… forget I even brought it up."

At that moment Dojima entered and sat in the only spare seat available next to Rise and Nanako rubbing his face exhaling deeply as if to get his composure back. Rise glanced at his face, "Are you ok Dojima-san?"

Dojima shook his head, "No Rise I'm not… I just got off the phone with my sister, Souji's mother. There was a lot of shouting…"

Rise looked down at the floor, "I see, did, did she say anything about me?"

Dojima frowned, "Nothing… complimentary."

Rise let out a small ironic laugh, "At least she's consistent."

Dojima rubbed Rise on the back gently, "It's not your fault Rise, she's held that grudge for far too many years. She needs to let it go, sometime in the next twenty-four hours would be good."

Rise blinked, "Next twenty-four hours?"

Dojima nodded, "Souji's mother is flying out from where she's working to come home and take over his care."

Rise bit her lip, "I see."

Dojima rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Rise, we'll get through it, together."

Rise smiled a little, "Yeah."

A few minutes later a doctor emerged from the operating room throwing a pair of bloodied gloves into a bin, "Dojima-san?"

Dojima walked between the seats of the expectant teens, the tension rising with each step he took, when Dojima finally came to a stop the doctor smiled, "Thankfully your nephew is a very lucky man, the bullet nicked his liver but we were easily able to repair the damage and remove the bullet. With plenty of rest and some good palliative care he will recover."

The reaction to the doctor's news was surprisingly muted for the teens of Inaba, mostly they let go of the tension they'd been holding since everyone found out that Souji had been hurt. The doctor smiled, "You should all go home and rest. He won't be able to see visitors for a few hours."

Dojima thanked the doctor and turned back to the group, "He's right, I'll keep Rise and Yosuke in the loop about when Souji will be strong enough to see visitors. But right now, it's very early so go get some sleep. It won't help Souji to know you worried yourselves sick."

The group nodded agreement and started to file out before Dojima called them back, "Thank you, it's good to know Souji has such an amazing group of friends."

The group returned his smile and bid the Detective goodbye. Finally, all that was left was Dojima, Nanako and Rise. Dojima turned around to her, "You should go home too, I'm sure your Grandmother is worried."

Rise shook her head, "I know, I just…"

Dojima nodded, "Souji will be here when you come back, I promise."

The next day after everyone had a good rest the Investigation Team returned to the hospital, everyone having agreed that they should see Souji in smaller groups as to not overwhelm him. Currently the group were waiting while Yosuke got an update on his condition.

"Excuse me, my friends and I are here to see Seta Souji, is it ok if we go visit?"

A nurse looked up considering Yosuke for a moment before turning to the computer in front of her, "Hmmm, I'm sorry Seta Souji isn't seeing visitors."

"Oh, uh when will he be strong enough to see visitors then?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry sir we've been asked to restrict visitors to family only."

Yosuke frowned, "By who?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to give out that information."

Yosuke returned to the group frowning opening his phone, "Something is going on."

A few minutes later Dojima entered the waiting room to be greeted by a annoyed Investigation Team, Dojima held his hands up, "This was not my idea."

"Then whose was it Dojima-san?" Naoto questioned cutting in before Yosuke could bark angrily at an innocent party.

"It was mine." A new voice answered.

The group turned around to find a five foot seven women in a blue power suit standing in front of the doors to the recovery wards. She had grey eyes like Souji but long black hair. Without knowing she was in her mid-forties even the seasoned detective prince would have identified her as being in her late thirties. The tight power suit showed off her curves and her full bust. Dojima sighed frowning, "Everyone, this is my sister, Souji's mother Shizuka Seta, Shizuka these are…"

"I don't care Ryotaro, it doesn't matter who they are they won't be seeing Souji anytime soon."

"Hey, why not, what do you have against us?" Kanji barked trying to keep his temper in check because this was Souji's mother.

Shizuka snorted a laugh, "You're kidding right, the answer should be obvious, sending Souji to this backwater hick town has been a terrible influence on him. I expected my brother, the great detective, to keep him in line and keep him studying. Oh, I will admit Souji kept his test scores at a reasonable level, but that's not a surprise, I mean it's not like there was much competition."

Shizuka smirked watching the anger boil in each of Souji's friends knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop her, "Mixing with the hick trash of this town has given him a warped sense of himself. It's poisoned his brain. All he needed to do was eat, sleep and study while he was here. Once he was back in Tokyo he could start preparing for University. But now he wants deferments, he wants to spend more time in this dump, I frankly can't see the appeal, the sooner I'm out of here the better. You warped my precious child's mind with your country hick ways and the worst culprit of all was the stupid little girl who thinks she can mix it in the show business world."

Rise flinched looking away, this wasn't the first time she'd had to endure Shizuka's tirade, except last time Souji had been there to defend her, "That little hussy wormed her way into Souji's bed. She thought she could get pregnant with the heir to the Seta Electronics empire and be set for life. It's not going to happen. We'll find a woman of the correct breeding for Souji, someone who can propel the company forward."

Chie blinked her face twisted in disgust, "Wait, Souji's not just a stallion you can put out to sire an heir!"

Shizuka smirked again, "That's exactly what he is. My son is a valuable commodity to our family and this detour has almost cost us billions. I refuse to let it happen again."

Shizuka marched over to the reception desk handing them a card, "This gentleman and some orderlies will be here in an hour to collect my son. He is not to be seen by anyone, including my brother until then is that understood?"

The nurse nodded summoning a guard and directing him to Souji's room, Shizuka turned back to the group looking smugly satisfied, "Well, I've wasted enough of my time here. Don't worry Ryotaro, this is the _last_ time I ask you for a favour."

Without another word Shizuka marched out of the hospital, back inside Yukiko was comforting a sobbing Rise as Teddie sat on a free chair looking dumbfounded, Yosuke walked over to sit next to him, "You ok Ted?"

Teddie opened and closed his mouth several times before answering, "What did we do Yosuke-san, what did we do wrong?"

Yosuke shook his head patting Teddie on the back, "I don't know man, I really don't."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Exit Wounds VIII

**Exit Wounds VIII**

Seta Souji groaned slowly raising his hand to his forehead regaining consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Izanami-no-Okami standing before him as the fight between it and his friends ended in the shadow shopping district. He opened his eyes expecting to see the familiar roof of the Inaba Hospital. He'd seen it enough times while being around Sayoko to know what it looked like, times he hoped Rise never found out about.

Instead he was confronted with an unfamiliar ceiling, one a lot newer than any building in Inaba. Taking his hand away from his head he tried to sit up but the pain in his side forced him back down with a yelp.

"You're awake then." A voice observed from the right side of his bed.

Souji lifted his head his eyes widening after a moment, "Mom?"

Shizuka nodded, "Hello Souji, how do you feel?"

Souji put his head back down on the pillow, "Like I've been shot."

"Mmmmm, well the doctor says with enough rest and rehabilitation you will recover. You're very lucky you're alive."

Souji smiled, "I have good friends."

Shizuka made a small indignant sound at this, "Yes well, if it weren't for your friends you wouldn't be in this situation."

Souji frowned, "Mom, we've had this argument…"

Shizuka waved her hand at him standing up picking up her bag, "Yes I know, goodbye Souji, now that you're awake I don't need to be here do I?"

Souji's frown deepened, "No… I suppose not. Can my friends come in now, I'm sure…"

Shizuka laughed, "Your friends won't be here to see you Souji. You're in Tokyo at a private medical facility. Riff raff like that won't be allowed admittance to see anyone let alone get treated. Once you're ready to come home we'll discuss what happens next. Until then goodbye Souji."

Souji tried to pick himself up off the bed growling, he tried to yell at his mother but the pain overcame him forcing him back onto the bed swearing to himself. He balled his hand into a fist as tears ran down his cheeks. Once again, he was alone.

* * *

Two weeks had passed in Inaba since the night rescue of Seta Souji from the TV world. Since he'd been bundled into an ambulance by his mother and whisked off to Tokyo, Yosuke Hanamura had received increasingly disturbing reports of relationship breakdowns between Souji's friends. First it was a couple of cross words between Kou and Daisuke then an almost knock down drag out fight in the middle of Junes between Ai and Naoki. Even his relationship with Yumi was on the rocks with Yosuke so focused on finding a way to bring Souji back to Inaba he'd been ignoring her. He knew it but he was unable to think about anything else, his best friend was taken away by his bitch of a mother. She'd insulted Inaba and everyone in it just for good measure, that really irked Yosuke.

To put things back together Yosuke had assembled the entire group in the Junes Food Court for some group counselling. It had not started well, Yukiko, Naoki, Kou, and Yosuke were sat on one side of the table opposite Daisuke, Yumi, Teddie, Chie and Ai. Naoto was sitting in to give Yosuke moral support and add a level head to the proceedings, Rise refused to come down from her room since the day Souji had been taken away. Both to isolate herself from the pain of his departure and because the tabloids were still all over the story of her disappearance and re-appearance at the time. Two weeks later she didn't have the latter excuse as the TV trucks had finally departed leaving Inaba feeling somewhat emptier but with a lot of people in the Tabloid world going away with a better opinion of the Amagi Inn which was a small win at least. Kanji was currently refusing to speak to anyone even his mother stewing over everyone's inaction at Souji being taken away. Yosuke understood how he felt but was unable to do anything about it.

"So… can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Yosuke asked softly.

At that the table exploded with noise, words like, dickhead, asshole, bitch, and other colourful profanities were thrown around angrily as each side of the table took turns yelling at the other. Yosuke groaned burying his head in his arms as this continued for a couple of minutes before both sides finally agreed on something, they wanted to leave and levelled all the blame for this experiment at Yosuke's door.

Yosuke sighed once most of the group was gone, all that remained was Yumi, Naoto and Yukiko. Yosuke cast the side eye at Yumi who was sitting staring at him. Yosuke frowned, "Did you want to venture an opinion about all this?"

Yumi opened her mouth to respond but was drowned out by Yosuke, "Well don't because…" Yosuke paused groaning running his hands through his hair, "Ahhhh, damn it!"

Yumi, Naoto and Yukiko stared at Yosuke for a full minute as he breathed deeply to regain his composure, "Yumi, I'm sorry, I suck at being a boyfriend. I should have been paying more attention to you. I just…"

Yumi got up from her side of the table, Yosuke was about to protest before Yumi reached over and put a finger on his lips, "For once just shut up Yosuke."

Yosuke nodded as Yumi leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "The magic words in that sentence were, I'm sorry. For future reference."

Yosuke nodded grabbing a nearby note pad and pen writing down, 'Can I speak now.' Which made Yumi laugh a little. "Yes, you may speak."

"So, we're ok?" Yosuke asked hopefully.

Yumi grinned, "Oh no, you've got a lot more grovelling to do, but sorry was a good start."

Yosuke groaned, "Great, are you ok Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko shook her head wiping away her tears, the three other teens got up not realizing Yukiko had been crying since the others had left. Yumi put her arms around her allowing Yukiko to cry into Yumi's shirt. She made a face at Yosuke asking what was wrong but Yosuke could only offer a baffled look in response. Naoto tiring of the games decided to finally ask, "Yukiko-senpai, what's wrong."

"Everything has gone so wrong… everyone is so angry right now and no one is here to fix it." Yukiko responded between sobs.

Yosuke shook his head, "Uh uh, sorry Yukiko-san, something's been up with you since your birthday party. Spill, what the hell is going on with you and Teddie?"

Yukiko wiped her eyes looking away, "Y-you know how Teddie…"

Yosuke scowled, "Spiked the punch?"

Yukiko nodded, "W-well, it had the desired effect of spicing up the evening. At least for me."

Naoto's eyes went wide, "You… and who?"

Yukiko bit her lip, "Teddie, Teddie finally _scored_."

Yosuke shook his head, "W-wait, if Teddie scored he'd be celebrating from atop Mount Fuji. What happened?"

* * *

*Flashback*

Teddie shook his head, nothing in his experience, even fighting other Shadows in the TV world had hurt like his head hurt right now. He'd awakened in Yukiko's room, at first, he wondered why he was there and not in his room at Yosuke's but then it rushed back. He blushed and grinned, he'd finally _scored_ he couldn't wait to tell…

Teddie's thought were interrupted by the sound of a young woman's sobs, he sat up to find Yukiko sitting nearby in a robe. He crawled over to touch her on the shoulder to which she flinched before realising who it was. Teddie wiped the tears from Yukiko's eyes considering her gently, "What's wrong Yukiko-chan?"

"I-I gave you my virginity, what isn't wrong with that?" Yukiko asked angrily.

Teddie frowned, "I see."

Teddie got up and got dressed quickly, Yukiko's eyes widened realizing how she'd made it sound, "Teddie, no wait!"

Teddie ignored her walking out of the room angrily. Watching him go Yukiko descended back into a sobbing mess.

*End Flashback*

* * *

Yosuke rubbed the back of his head his cheeks burning red, "Oh wow… I didn't… that explains a lot."

Yukiko bit her lip, "I didn't want to… I…" Yukiko took a deep breath, "I value Teddie as a friend but he's not the person I wanted to give myself too. He's not even the right gender…" Yukiko explained mumbling the last part just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Chie-senpai?" Naoto guessed causing Yosuke to almost fall off his chair.

Yukiko stared at Naoto in shock, "You knew?"

Yumi laughed a little, "Well, we knew that Chie's been crushing on you for years. We suspected it might be mutual but I certainly didn't have any evidence until now."

"You didn't tell me?" Yosuke spat in shock.

Yumi considered her boyfriend distastefully, "Yosuke, you're the person we tell if we want everyone to know by the end of the day."

Yukiko and Naoto nodded in agreement as Yosuke fell back into his seat, "Wow, ok…"

"Yosuke, can you keep this secret for now, please?" Yukiko begged.

Yumi and Naoto gave Yosuke an angry glare which caused him to flinch, "Y-yeah, of course I can."

At that moment Nanako walked over to see them, apart from the time that Nanako had been in hospital they'd never seen the young girl look so despondent. She walked around the group and buried her head into Yukiko's side beginning to cry. For a moment, Yukiko forgot her own problems and gathered the younger girl in her arms, "What's wrong Nanako-chan?"

Nanako looked up at her sniffing slightly, "Daddy yelled at me for asking about Big Bro. He was really focused on those cards he used to look at. The ones about my Mom's death. I thought… I thought those days were over…"

As the young girl returned to sobbing against Yukiko the four teens looked between each other agreeing on a course of action. Naoto, Yukiko and Yumi left with Nanako to go back to the Amagi Inn while Yosuke walked over to the Dojima's.

* * *

Yosuke knocked on the door once before letting himself in. He lent against the door frame leading into the kitchen crossing his arms watching Dojima sit at the dining table pouring over car makes and models trying in vain to find the car that killed his wife. "That won't help Dojima-san."

Dojima looked up in shock not even registering that Yosuke had entered until now, "How did you get in… where is Nanako?"

"She's at Yukiko-san's, I think its best she stays there until we finish our talk."

Dojima looked upon the teen darkly, "You have no right to decide anything for my daughter. You've stepped way out of line this time Hanamura."

Dojima got out of his chair and grabbed his coat but was blocked by Yosuke, "Yeah I probably am, but yelling at your daughter is a pretty dick thing to do too."

"She's my daughter, if I choose to yell at her that's none of your business!"

"That's where you're wrong Dojima-san, I have a vested interested in making sure that kid stays safe because I risked my ass saving her life. We all did and now you're turning back into the man who she thought didn't love her? That's bullshit! This is bullshit!"

Yosuke punched the door frame as tears started falling down his face, "It's all crap…"

Dojima's face softened patting the teen on the shoulder leading him back to the dining table sitting him down before sitting down himself, "You're right Yosuke, this is crap. I shouldn't have yelled at Nanako, but you can't just take my daughter away…"

Yosuke sniffed wiping his nose, "Sorry Dojima-san, I'll…"

Yosuke pulled his phone out but paused when Dojima raised his hand, "No, it's ok, I'll talk to Yukiko's parents in a minute. Nanako can stay there for a couple of days if its ok with them. We need to take a trip."

Yosuke blinked, "A trip, where?"

"Tokyo."

* * *

A couple of days later Rise, Yosuke and Dojima stepped off a train in Tokyo Station, Tokyo's main rail hub. Emerging onto street level they were met by a Tokyo police contact of Dojima's who gave them the address of the apartment Souji was staying in with his mother. After a long cab ride the three arrived at Souji's building one of the many glass towers that dotted Tokyo's skyline. Bluffing their way passed the door man with Dojima's credentials the three took a lift up to Souji's floor.

Standing near the lifts Yosuke put a hand on Rise's shoulder, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Rise nodded, "It's Senpai, he'll listen to me."

Yosuke glanced at Dojima who shrugged lighting a cigarette, a nearby cleaner cleared her throat indicating to the no smoking sign. Dojima scowled putting out his cigarette on his shoe throwing the remains into a nearby bin.

Yosuke shook his head returning his attention to Rise, it had taken hours and a lot of help to coax Rise out of her room and convince her that going to see Souji was a good idea. Yosuke was worried, usually Souji was reliable and would rebuff his mother's advice, but this wasn't a usual situation. Souji was hurt both physically and mentally and his mother had two uninterrupted weeks to get into Souji's ear.

Rise breathed out squaring her shoulders before knocking on the door to Souji's apartment. After a few seconds the door opened, a slightly pale looking Seta Souji stared out into the corridor at his girlfriend. He stepped aside impassively allowing her inside before closing the door again. Yosuke exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding knowing that was the first step down.

Rise followed Souji into the main room of the apartment a floor to ceiling window looked out on Tokyo as day eased into night. With a wince Souji sat down favouring his left side trying to ease the pain with an ice pack. Rise looked away, "H-how are you feeling?"

Souji shrugged, "A little worse for wear. I'll be ok eventually at least that's what the doctor says."

Rise nodded, "S-so, when are you coming back to Inaba, we miss you."

Souji frowned, "I'm not going back."

Rise blinked, "Wh-what?"

"I'm not going back to Inaba, I have no reason to."

The breath caught in Rise's throat, "Y-you have no reason… What about your friends, Ai and Naoki are on the verge of breaking up? Chie and Yukiko aren't speaking to each other, Kou and Daisuke nearly came to blows in Junes the other day."

"How is that my fault?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault Souji, I'm saying you're the glue that holds us together. You brought us together because you were our leader, you inspired us to be better people and accept ourselves and now… Now you're denying your true self. Why, why are you doing this, is it because of your Mom?"

Souji scowled, "Don't bring her into this!"

Rise frowned, "Why not, she brought herself into this by moving you from Inaba to Tokyo. You were fresh out of surgery but she did it anyway. That's not the act of a loving Mother Souji that's the act of a control freak!"

Souji scoffed, "You'd know."

Rise watched her boyfriend looking hurt, Souji shook his head, "Don't look at me like that Rise, I know this act, I've seen it before. You're a manipulative bitch who uses her looks to get what she wants. No one ever turns down the great Risette! With a smile and the batting of an eyelid Risette could get a thousand men to lay across broken glass for her. I ignored those accusations because I thought they were just jealous, but it's true isn't it Rise, you've been dragging me around all this time as your boy toy. Your plaything to get out and show off whenever you had something to attend. Oooh, look how Risette tamed a wild country boy and polished him to be her man."

Tears ran down Rise's cheeks trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart, "Souji, stop, please, just stop."

"I don't want to stop Rise, I want you to fuck off out of my life!" Souji yelled into Rise's face to which Rise slapped him hard.

"You bastard, I gave you everything, I gave you my heart and soul and this is what you do to me? I waited in that shit hole holding onto hope that the great Seta Souji would come rescue me like I was some damsel in need of saving from an evil knight. But you were too much of a pussy to save me I had to be saved by a real man, Daisuke's a real man he tackled a guy holding a gun for me. You laid on the ground unable to move. So go back to sucking on Mommy's teat and shove your life up your ass!"

Rise stormed to the door turning around one final time to face Souji, "I'll get the fuck out of your life, gladly so, I hope you rot in hell you miserable bastard!"

With that Rise turned on her heels and stormed out of the apartment blazing passed Dojima and Yosuke as she did. Yosuke made to go speak with Souji but Dojima cut him off with a shake of the head. The two men stood in silence before returning to the ground floor.

Souji watched them leave from the window in his apartment. From the shadows his mother emerged kissing Souji on the cheek patting him on the shoulder. "Well done Souji-kun. Your mother is very proud of you."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	9. Exit Wounds IX

**Exit Wounds IX**

 **Twenty Years Later**

A rainy morning greeted the forty-year-old ex-Idol Rise Fujino as she dragged a roller case out of the apartment she shared with her husband Tohru. Approaching the elevator Rise paused to make small talk with one of the housewives in the building. She smiled, "Oh, going away Rise-san?"

Rise returned her smile and nodded, "Yes, we're going to an Onsen in Okinawa."

The housewife giggled, "Oh, how romantic, I wish my husband treated me to trips like that."

Rise continued to smile knowing full well she was, once again, paying for the trip. She paid for everything from the apartment, to the trip, to the car they were renting that her husband didn't use to not go to the job he didn't have. Why would he need to? His wife was independently rich, even though she'd been retired for ten years her songs still sold well. There was always a market for songs about heart break and lost love. They arguably did slightly better than her songs about finding true love.

Tohru emerged from the elevator with a frown, he bowed slightly to the housewife Rise was talking too before turning to Rise, "We're going to be late for the train Rise, we need to go, now?"

The housewife did a poor job of hiding her disdain for the man, she occasionally wondered aloud to her husband why Rise stayed with him. He was well known in the building for mooching off Rise and hitting on younger women in full view of the neighbours.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tohru I got caught up, we should go. It was good to talk to you." Rise responded waving goodbye to the housewife before he dragged her into the elevator.

"Once the door was closed Tohru scowled, "You shouldn't talk to that bitch Rise."

Rise frowned, "She's very nice Tohru, she gives me some of her baking occasionally."

Tohru gave her the side eye, "I see, so that's where those extra pounds came from."

Rise winced looking down at her feet, "I'm watching my weight like you asked Tohru."

Tohru sniggered, "You better Rise."

Rise flinched rubbing her arm as they continued to the ground floor in silence, not only was Tohru Fujino Rise's husband he was also her ex-manager. When she'd decided to quit show business for good Tohru was there to support her. He'd proposed to her a month after she quit and Rise reluctantly accepted. She relied on him, she liked him. Did she love him? Rise wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

Half an hour later they boarded the train to Okinawa, it was a pleasant if relatively silent ride from Tokyo to their destination. They took another cab from the station to the outskirts of town where the Onsen was waiting. Stepping inside they were greeted by the owner of the establishment who bowed, "Welcome to our humble establishment. We're honoured to serve you today. Please, let me show you to your rooms, my name is Anzu."

Anzu turned to her right summoning someone, "Souji, please collect their bags and put them in room three."

The breath caught in Rise's throat as a tallish man in a Yukata emerged from deeper in the building and took their bags. He bowed to them silently indicating they should follow him as Anzu walked a step or two behind them. Anzu explained the amenities of the Onsen to them as they walked but Rise wasn't listening, her eyes and mind were focused on the man carrying her bags. The almost six-foot man with grey hair and pale skin, a beard and stress lines had grown over his face but Rise was almost sure it was him. It was her Souji.

Meanwhile Tohru watched his wife staring at the man carrying his bags, the name Souji had triggered something in his memory. It was someone Rise had mentioned once being very dear to her, someone who'd broken her heart very badly. He didn't know what this Souji looked like but judging from the way Rise was watching him Tohru suspected he looked like the man who was currently putting their bags in their room. This was going to be a problem Tohru suspected.

As Rise and Tohru entered the room Anzu explained the amenities of the room before giving them both a bow, "Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me at the front desk. If I'm not here, Souji will be happy to help."

"Of course," Souji replied quietly.

Leaving the room Anzu and Souji went in their separate directions until Rise called Souji back, "Um, Souji, your full name wouldn't happen to be Seta Souji would it? Seta Souji who grew up in Inaba?"

Souji paused and turned to consider Rise, "I'm sorry, I am not the man you're looking for, if you'll excuse me."

Rise frowned, "For someone who claims to not be who I'm looking for you're running away pretty quick."

"Rise!" Tohru scolded from the door to their room.

Souji exhaled, "I'm not running away from anything miss, I just have a lot of work to attend to. If you need anything further, please ring the front desk."

With that Souji departed leaving Rise frustrated and dissatisfied. Tohru and Anzu watched the argument with conflicting thoughts. As Rise turned around they returned to what they were doing leaving Rise to chew over the confrontation and what to make of this man who looked like Seta Souji.

* * *

Later once Anzu had ensure the guests had been fed she joined Souji for dinner, they sat quietly eating before Anzu spoke, "Why did you lie to that woman earlier?"

Souji frowned, "I didn't lie, I am not the man she's looking for."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "You are Seta Souji, you did live in Inaba on and off through your youth. Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Souji shook his head placing his glass of sake on the table, "Rise is looking for someone who doesn't exist anymore, hell he may never have existed outside her mind. I'm not that person, whatever part of me that was him died when I got this twenty years ago." Souji explained coldly pulling the Yukata up to reveal the surgery scar from being shot. Dropping the Yukata, he returned to his sake in silence.

Anzu considered Souji silently knowing the real reason he didn't want to engage with Rise, she wasn't going to push it, yet. Rise and her husband were here for a week, she would watch and act where appropriate. She valued her relationship with Souji, but it was purely psychical, two broken people taking solace in each other. It was bound to end eventually, now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Meanwhile Rise sat in the ladies only section of the Hot Spring sipping some wine and looking up at the stars. Rise should be the most relaxed she'd been in months, she'd planned to come to this Onsen months ago, the only change between then and now was that Tohru was with her. Rise's original plan had been to come here to celebrate and commiserate the end of her marriage. Yet somehow Tohru had wormed his way back into her heart, bed and bank account for the fourth time. Rise didn't want to admit to herself why she always let him back in no matter how many times she caught him cheating. It was always the same cycle, they would be happy for a time, she would begin to see the signs of an affair, eventually he would get careless and fuck his whore of the moment in the apartment as if daring to get caught, which he would, most recently he'd been so brazen to fuck her on their bed when she'd walked in.

Rise would throw him out and declare their marriage to be over, the last time she'd gone as far as to draw up divorce documents before he'd begged her to take him back. When Rise explained, she would be going on this trip Tohru had convinced her to take him with her. It was the perfect opportunity for a new start for them both. Rise poured herself another glass of wine sarcastically toasting their new start which had kicked off with the ghost of her true love walking back into her life and resulted in Tohru insisting they sleep in separate Futon's.

* * *

Rise reflected on the good old days back in Inaba, she knew that none of her friends had ended up much better off than she had. One of the reasons she'd come to this Onsen was because the Amagi Inn had closed years ago, Yukiko was never able to fix the Inn's reputation after the duel blows of Mayumi Yamano dying and the Souji article. Wider Japan got the impression that the Amagi Inn was cursed and run by a whore. Visitor numbers declined rapidly and the Inn closed just over a year after Souji was shot. Yukiko fled town and became a footnote in an obituary page Rise had seen years later dying of a drug overdose on the streets of New York City.

The breakdown of the Investigation Team had hit Kanji the hardest falling back into old habits he started beating up on biker gangs again. Unfortunately, this led to an incident where rage and alcohol took him over and Kanji beat a biker to death. Rise occasionally visited him in jail bringing him baked goods and reminiscing with him about the good times.

Yosuke left town after graduation, leaving Yumi and the memories behind, he never returned and no one Rise knew had seen him or heard from him since the day he left. Rise wondered sometimes if it had all become too hard for the Fawn-haired teen… She hoped she was wrong. Yumi had fared better as she was in her third term as the Mayor of Inaba. However, Rise knew, she could see it in Yumi's eyes, they were dead inside, she went through the motions because it was what was expected of her but it was façade to hide the pain.

Daisuke was living with Kou, the best friends relied on each other after Daisuke was hit by a car which broke his back. The now paraplegic lived with Kou who used some of the money he'd inherited from his step-parents to take care of his best friend. The three and Naoki who took over his parent's business when they died hung out at Junes when Rise was in Inaba. Sadly, Ai like Yosuke had disappeared into the night after graduation and hadn't been heard from since.

Chie was never the same after Yukiko left, Teddie tried to help her through the pain of losing her best friend but it wasn't enough. Chie dropped out of the Police Academy and shortly after was found dead in Yukiko's old room at the Inn. Teddie meanwhile had re-entered the TV world and never returned, sometimes Rise wish she'd followed.

Naoto's life had taken a surprising turn after Inaba, after graduation she dedicated herself to taking care of the Dojima's instead of returning to her detective work. Honda and Mitsuo Kubo were never found after that night in Inaba and Naoto believed they might return one day to extract revenge on those who were left. Naoto's role became even more important when Dojima was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was only because Naoto was with them that Dojima could pass peacefully into the afterlife. Taking on Nanako as her ward Naoto raised the younger girl eventually becoming her manager when she decided to break into show business as a Pianist.

* * *

Rise got out of the Hot Spring with happy memories of Nanako's last recital playing in her head. Changing into her nightwear Rise threw a robe over the top for the walk back to her room. Exiting the changing rooms Rise stopped short finding a firm but tender wall blocking the way out. Rise blushed looking up into Souji's eyes, any doubts she'd had whether this man was the Seta Souji she was looking for were obliterated in that moment. These were the eyes of her one true love, even with a gulf of twenty years between seeing them she knew.

Unconsciously she raised a hand to stroke his face frowning slightly as her fingers brushed through his beard, "The beard makes you look older Senpai."

Souji blushed, "I'm not your Senpai anymore, I haven't been your Senpai for over twenty years."

Rise rested her head against his chest, "I don't care, you will always be my Senpai."

Souji rested his hands against her shoulders, "You need to go back to your husband now Rise…"

Tears filled Rise's eyes looking up at the man she loved, "Don't, don't send me away Senpai. Not again."

Souji's hands shook on her shoulders as he reluctantly moved the younger woman aside entering the changing rooms and closing the door behind him. Rise rested her head against the door and began crying. "You bastard…"

Rise walked unsteadily back to her room as Souji cracked open the door to watch her walk away with a pained expression in his eyes before turning around to change for the hot spring.

* * *

A certain level of tension permeated the Onsen the next day, the staff went about their usual morning duties silently cleaning up after the guests who mostly rose late. Rise Fujino was one of those who rose late cursing the wine she'd drank the night before and Seta Souji for… she wasn't exactly sure what for but she knew he was to blame for something. Not advocating adultery? Rise was sure that was something she shouldn't be angry at him about and yet she was.

After having a late breakfast Rise returned to her room to find Tohru gone, she didn't need a hint to know where he'd gone. At the first sign of stress in their relationship Tohru usually ran off to the nearest whore house. Since they were in Okinawa for a week Rise guessed he could make some new friends using her money. Flicking through the brochures she'd brought with her from the train Rise was trying to decide where to go for the day as she stepped out into the corridor. The first thing she saw was Souji entering one of the empty rooms to replenish the drinks bar.

A sly grin crossed Rise's lips as he exited the room, "Souji-san, we're running low on drinks for the mini-fridge, would you mind filling it up for me?" Rise asked sweetly.

Souji nodded, "I'll send someone down in a minute."

Rise shook her head, "No Souji-san, I want you to do it. Aren't you supposed to be here to serve the customers? I would hate to have to bring this up with Anzu-san."

Souji scowled, "Of course Mrs. Fujino, I will be right back to refill the mini-fridge."

Souji turned and quickly walked away as Rise ran back to her room. A short time later Souji approached carrying an assortment of mini bottles of alcohol. He knocked, "Mrs. Fujino, I have the alcohol you requested."

"Come in."

Souji shook his head, alarms were going off in his head but he had to ignore them because he had a job to do. Stepping inside Souji swallowed stopping to allow his eyes to adjust the low light, "Rise?"

"I'm here, you just get on with it, I won't get in your way." Rise replied she was sitting in a chair near the drinks fridge, she was dressed only in small robe that did nothing to hide her hourglass figure and long shapely legs. Despite approaching forty Rise was still in amazing shape.

Souji nodded and knelt beside the mini-fridge starting to replace the bottles that had been drunk with fresh ones. As he did he felt something rubbing on him. It slowly stroked Souji's groin up and down making him hard despite himself. "Rise." Souji whined.

Rise grinned sitting behind Souji, her foot continuing to stroke his cock through his pants, "Yes Senpai?"

"Please stop, you have a husband…" Souji begged trapped by her foot in his current position.

Rise scoffed, "Some husband, first thing he did was go whore hunting. He can't measure up to you Senpai. No man could, you were my first and true love. When you left, it broke me."

Rise knelt beside Souji looking him in the eyes, "I never stopped loving you. I said some stupid things but I never stopped. Why did you leave Senpai… why did you leave us, leave, me?"

Souji looked down at his hands almost in tears, "I… I was afraid."

Rise placed her hand on his shoulder, "Of what?"

"You left Rise, you left me after that tabloid business, I've never felt so alone. When Mom came back to take over my care I thought that finally she might stay. I thought she might finally be the Mom I always wanted her to be. If I did what she said, if I dumped you and stayed in Tokyo she would finally act like a Mom. But I was just an inconvenience. I was always an inconvenience to them, and by the time I realized it was too late. Everything and everyone was gone."

Rise stroked Souji's hair gently, "I was never gone Senpai. I was always right here beside you. We were right here beside you. You only ever needed to come home."

Tears rolled down Souji's cheeks considering the beautiful face of his beloved Rise, small age lines had made her face look more mature but it had not diminished her beauty. It was still there smiling at him as he gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply. Rise held onto his Yukata afraid of him disappearing on her again. The two fell back to the floor rolling into Rise's Futon stripping each other of clothes as they went. Souji paused hovering above her, "Are you sure about this?"

Rise locked her legs around his waist, "I've been sure about this for twenty years Seta Souji, don't make me wait any longer."

* * *

Rise winced as the evening sun shone through the curtains of her room. She opened her eyes gently with a smile she reached out to stroke the face of the man opposite. But instead of finding the rough bearded face of her lover she found sooth skin. Rise's eyes snapped open staring into the face of her husband Tohru Fujino. Rise barely suppressed a frown, she could almost taste the fresh soap on his skin. He'd found his whore but then Rise had found Souji, wherever he was.

Rise exhaled forcing a smile onto her lips, "How was your day dear?"

Tohru returned her smile with a hint of smugness, "It was very good, Okinawa has many beautiful sights, you should have joined me."

Rise had to suppress a laugh, "Maybe tomorrow, I wasn't feeling the best today."

Tohru nodded getting up to raid the fridge for alcohol, while he was focused on the fridge Rise stroked his side of the bed longingly wondering when Souji had left her.

Tohru frowned as he turned around, "Rise, are you ok?"

Rise wiped the tears from her eyes smiling, "Yeah, we should dress for dinner."

Tohru watched his wife disappear into the bathroom looking back down at the bed suspiciously before turning back to make a drink.

* * *

Rise didn't manage to see Souji for the rest of the evening, the next day Tohru disappeared again to visit Okinawa's many _sights_. Rise did consider trying to make it a legitimate day of seeing the sights with him but the only person she wanted to see was Souji.

After searching the Onsen for almost an hour Rise finally found him scrubbing the public bathroom, stepping inside she closed and locked the door turning to watch him work. Rise smiled, "You shaved your beard."

Souji blushed a little, "I was recently informed that the beard made me look older."

It was Rise's turn to blush as she walked forward with her hands clasped behind her back, "You disappeared without a word yesterday."

Souji exhaled sitting down on the ground, "I didn't want to get you in trouble with your husband."

Rise scoffed, "The one who was out yesterday cheating on me?"

Souji frowned, "If he treats you so poorly why do you stay with him?"

Rise looked away, Souji got up sitting Rise down on one of the benches as tears came to her eyes, Souji wiped the tears from her eyes raising her chin a little, "Rise, tell me what's wrong."

Rise swallowed, "What isn't wrong, you're here, in the flesh, you look, you smell so good… I've spent long nights beside that bastard dreaming of this day when you would be here beside me. But it's all so wrong, you were destined for so much more. You were our Senpai, our leader, why are you scrubbing floors, why aren't you…"

Souji considered her darkly, "Why aren't I what?"

Rise looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "Why aren't you with me? Why did you disappear from my side. I loved… I love you. What happened to us?"

Souji wrapped his arm around Rise resting his chin on her head, "We said… we did stupid things, we were manipulated by people who hated us into losing faith in the people we relied on most. I worked that out too late, I woke up one day and realized what my mother had been doing to me. But by then I was married to some wealthy heiress that my mother had arranged for me and you were a star. You looked so happy Rise-chan, I didn't want to destroy that."

Rise punched Souji in the chest gently, "Dummy, I, it wouldn't have mattered whether I was a star or not. I would have given up everything for you. You're my happiness Souji-Senpai, our friends made me happy."

Souji blushed again looking down at the beautiful Rise Kujikawa stroking her face gently, "We can't do this Rise, you have…"

"Fuck him! He's not a husband, he's just someone who leeches off my money. Don't run away again Souji-Senpai. I want you back." Rise protested angrily.

Souji smiled gently, "Then wait in your room for me. I'll be finished with this very soon."

Rise grinned kissing Souji on the lips running out of the bathroom and back to her room. A short time later Souji knocked on the door to her room once he was sure the corridor was clear, "Mrs. Fujino?"

"Come in."

Souji entered quickly closing the door behind him finding Rise laid out on the futon, she smiled as his eyes made their way down her body that was encased in black see through lingerie and little else. Souji grinned, "Mrs. Fujino, are you trying to seduce me?"

Rise giggled, "Oh yes Souji-senpai, I certainly am."

* * *

A few hours later the sun was starting to sink in the sky as the two lovers lay entangled in each other's arms. Rise nuzzled Souji's neck tracing the outline of the surgery scar from his bullet wound. Rise frowned glancing up at him, "Does it hurt?"

Souji shook his head, "Not really, not anymore."

Rise nodded resuming nuzzling into Souji's neck, "Good."

Souji sighed stroking Rise's hip, "Why do you stay with him?"

Rise frowned knowing this would come up eventually, "I didn't want to be alone, after you left everything went so wrong. I buried myself in my work to avoid the pain of facing the fact that everyone I loved was in pain. After I retired I couldn't avoid it anymore, Tohru the one person who stood beside me, the only person who knew my secrets, well, most of my secrets. He made me feel less alone, every time I tried to leave he used it against me, he'd remind me how alone I'd be if he left."

Rise got up on her elbows to face Souji, "But, if you… if you came back with me. I could finally get him out of my life and we could finally be together."

Souji frowned looking away, "Rise…"

Rise climbed on top of Souji grabbing his face to make him look her in the eyes, "No, not this time Senpai, you're not running away from me. I love you, I've loved you forever, don't break my heart again. I'm not asking you to marry me, all I want when I wake up in the morning is for you to be beside me."

Souji rested his hands on Rise's hips staring into her chocolate brown eyes, years of pain and regret were washed away looking into those eyes. Souji felt nineteen again, he felt the strength that had long abandon him return. For the first time in many years he felt strong. And then it left him again.

Souji's head fell back onto the pillow, "Let me think about it, please?"

Rise frowned letting Souji up, he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Rise's head dropped as she crawled back under the covers of the futon quietly crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Anzu found Souji sitting outside looking out at the Mountains, Anzu frowned knowing that Souji only did this when he was troubled. She sat down beside him resting her hand on his shoulder, "Fujino-san?"

Souji blushed, "I guess it's not hard to figure out."

"You left her crying, that's not the gentlemanly thing to do Souji-kun." Anzu reminded him.

Souji ducked his head, "No matter what I do, I'm going to leave her crying."

Anzu stroked his grey hair sighing, "That's not true."

"But what about…"

Anzu smiled, "I'll be fine Souji-kun, we were never meant to last. You should find a little happiness for yourself, you've spent twenty years beating yourself up for things other people forced you to do. Don't beat yourself up any longer. Take control of your life, grab onto Rise like you should have twenty years ago and don't let go."

Having said her piece Anzu got up and left Souji to ponder her words.

* * *

Rise woke up feeling heavy and sore, the past few days having taken their toll on the former Idol. Reaching out through the covers she felt the rough skin of another person. She smiled opening her eyes only to frown when she found the face of the person the skin belonged too.

Tohru smiled, "Are you thinking about your precious Souji? He's gone."

Rise blinked, "G-gone, what do you mean?"

Tohru propped himself on his elbow smugly, "When I was coming in from my day out he was collecting his final pay check from the reception desk. Looks like your little friend got in trouble for fucking one of the guests."

"Wh-what, who?"

Tohru got up looking down at his wife incuriously, "Who, you know who, it was you!"

Rise frowned but did not look away, "How did you find out?"

Tohru smirked, "Apparently one of the bell boys came looking for him and found him in bed with you. He couldn't wait to tell me about it. I think he might have a crush on the owner. Anyway, I made a huge stink about one of the staff fucking my wife, I threatened to call the media and the police if they didn't dismiss him immediately. It's good you're such a heavy sleeper after a good fuck."

Rise got up putting on a robe, "How would you know, you've never been a good fuck."

Tohru loomed over Rise angrily but Rise did not back down staring a hole through her husband, "I want a divorce."

Tohru relented at those words, "Rise…"

"No, this is it, we're through, you've been fucking with me for years, I'm done with it and you. Get the fuck out of my room and my life!" Rise yelled throwing his suitcase at him.

"You miserable bitch, fine I'll leave but I will leave you broke and alone. That stupid dip shit can't support you and I will take you for every cent you have."

Rise smirked, "Go ahead and try, everything we have is in my name. Including all the bank accounts, I made the money in this family and I'm not letting it go now. I hope your whores still like you when you're flat broke."

Tohru flew out of the room in a rage trying to stay composed in front of the staff and other guests. Rise reached for her phone and cancelled his bank cards before he even left the building. Walking out of her room she called the superintendent of her building and had the locks of the apartment changed informing him of the situation before finally calling her lawyer and reviving the divorce decree.

Marching down to the front desk Rise asked to speak to Anzu in private, inviting Rise back to her office Anzu closed the door, "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

Rise nodded, "My soon to be ex-husband doesn't speak for me, what Souji and I did…"

"Shouldn't have happened. That is not the kind of establishment I'm running."

Rise nodded, "I know but... it was my fault, I seduced him. Souji was just responding to my undeniable charms."

Anzu shook her head, "I can understand that Miss Fujino, but it still shouldn't have… it shouldn't have happened here, where he worked. If you two wanted to rekindle lost passion I support that, but this is where he works. I try to promote a certain type of business and that business isn't love hotel. We have rules when it comes to guests and staff and he broke those rules, I had no choice."

Rise nodded, "Can you tell me where he is now?"

Anzu shook her head, "He didn't tell me." Anzu saw Rise about to open her mouth to protest, "I promise you that's the truth. If I knew where he was going I would tell you. I know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep at night over a broken heart."

Rise nodded, "You have a lovely Onsen, Anzu-san, but I think I'm going to check out early."

Anzu nodded, "I understand, I hope this experience won't deter you from coming back again another time."

Rise shrugged and returned to her room, packing quickly Rise was just able to make the last train back to Tokyo for the day. While in transit she was informed that her soon to be ex-husband had tried unsuccessfully to get into their apartment and only left after being escorted from the building by security. Rise smiled feeling a slight sense of satisfaction knowing how embarrassing that must have been for someone who prided themselves on what other people thought of them.

* * *

It was late and raining when Rise finally stepped out of her cab onto the sidewalk in front of her building, even though it was only a thirty second walk Rise was already soaked by the time the driver brought her bag around. Rise stood staring up at the building knowing a dark empty apartment awaited her. Rise bit her lip resisting the urge to cry again.

"Miss Kujikawa?" A voice called out.

Rise flinched looking around for the source of the voice, she found it standing in a long dark jacket under a nearby umbrella. She gasped realising who it was as he approached sheltering her from the rain, "Why did you leave?"

Souji smiled wiping the rain gently from Rise's face, "I needed some space to think."

Rise looked up into Souji's grey eyes with a serious expression, "And what did you think about?"

Souji's smile turned into a grin, "I thought about you, I thought about how warm your body feels when its next to mine. How much I missed the smell of your hair and the tenderness of your skin. I thought about how I wasted twenty years running away from the one person who ever really matter to me. Finally, I thought I should stop running and I stopped running just as I arrived outside your building."

Rise giggled, "Strange how that worked out."

"Yeah it is."

Rise stroked Souji's face with her fingers, "Before we do this I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Rise-chan."

"Promise me I'll never wake up in the morning without you by my side again."

Souji put his free hand on Rise's hip leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, "I promise."

* * *

In a bedroom of the residence above Marukyu Tofu, the eighteen-year-old Rise Kujikawa's eyes snapped open, tears running down her cheeks. Initially confused memories came flooding back including all the ones involved in her dream. Wiping the tears from her eyes she bit her lip feeling suddenly alone robbed of the warmth of the man she loved. Rise wasn't sure what she'd just experienced she'd felt both apart of it and a viewer.

Rise looked out the window into the night, "Whatever it was, I don't want to wait twenty years, watch out Seta Souji, Risette is coming for you."

* * *

Nearby a young woman with neck length black hair and grey eyes sat on a roof top watching Marukyu Tofu with a small smile munching on a Steak Skewer, the young woman sighed standing up, "You owe me, stupid jerk."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Swerve! It was a dream! Or was it? I'll leave that up to you to decide.**


	10. Exit Wounds X

**Exit Wounds X**

Rise Kujikawa's eyes fluttered open with tears running down her cheeks, the memories rushing back into her head. It wasn't 2035, it was still 2015 and she was lying in her bed in the apartment she shared with her Grandmother above the families Tofu shop. She was lying in bed alone, there was no Seta Souji to cradle her in his arms and tell her that he loved her all because his mother…

Rise sat up in her bed holding her head crying, "No, it wasn't Souji's Mom, I lost faith in Souji, he did his best to protect me and I threw it back in his face just because he wasn't there when they tried to drown me." Rise knew deep down that if it hadn't been for Souji, Daisuke, Kou and Naoki may not have been there and she'd be dead right now. But her anger over Souji just accepting the situation with his Mother had boiled over and she had let out all her insecurities on him.

Rise needed to see him again, just once more, she needed to apologise even if it came to nothing, Rise needed Souji to know she didn't hate him. Rise loved him, Rise would always love him. Knowing it was still very early in the morning Rise decided to call the one person who might know where he was anyway, she'd deal with the payback later.

Rise sat in her bed waiting for the phone to pick up watching some late night trashy TV as she did, _"Hello?"_

"Hello Yosuke-kun, I'm sorry…"

" _Who, Rise… do you know what…"_ Yosuke replied before becoming distracted with a commotion nearby.

" _Are you talking to another woman? Now?!"_ A female voice announced moodily.

Rise blinked blushing, "Yumi?!"

The line went quiet for a moment, _"Rise?"_

" _Um, Rise, I'm kind of in the middle of…"_ Yosuke began to explain picking up the phone again.

"Yumi?"Rise responded with an evil grin.

" _RISE! A-anyway, I'm in the middle of some… don't do that! What is it Rise?!"_ Yosuke replied embarrassed and quite obviously fighting a horny Yumi off to try and maintain the call.

"I need to find Souji."

The other end of the line went quiet apart from the sounds of movement, after a moment Rise could hear Yosuke cursing quietly, _"Rise, I'm not sure he wants to be found."_

"I don't care, Yosuke I need to find him."

" _The last time you two spoke, or should I say argued you made it pretty clear you never wanted to see him again. What's changed?"_

Rise was silent for a few moments, "I realised what life would be like if I didn't."

Rise heard Yosuke exhale on the other end of the line, _"Fine, we'll go see Dojima-san in the morning. The real morning not whatever the hell this is."_

" _The middle of the night?"_ Yumi teased, Rise blushed hearing Yumi squeal at being smacked on the ass by Yosuke.

" _Goodbye Rise-chan."_

Rise hung up without another word wrapping her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees looking out into the night wondering where Souji was. Rise knew she'd made a mistake, she only hoped it wasn't too late to fix it.

* * *

Meanwhile Yosuke sunk back onto the bed tossing his phone onto the bedside table. Yumi eagerly mounted the fawn hair coloured teen playing with his face gently. "You're such a good friend."

Yosuke smiled up at her, "Yeah, too good sometimes."

Yumi lent down, "No such thing." She whispered before engulfing him in a kiss.

* * *

The next day Yosuke met Rise out the front of Marukyu Tofu, the young woman wasn't looking quite the pop idol starlet she usually did. The bruises Honda Kubo had inflicted were finally fading but dark circles had developed under her eyes from many nights of crying herself to sleep. Yosuke gently took her into his arms hugging his friend tightly for a few seconds before letting go.

Rise smiled, "Thank you Yosuke-senpai, I needed that."

Yosuke smiled nodded, "Me too."

Rise punched Yosuke gently in the chest, "Hentai, I guess Yumi has been a good influence on you."

"Thank you for saying so Rise-san." Yumi chipped in approaching the pair.

"Oh, Yumi-senpai, I didn't know you were joining us." Rise responded with a smile.

Yumi sighed, "Well, if I let this idiot try to bring Souji-kun back on his own again he's just going to screw up. Can't let that happen."

Yosuke's face dropped, "I'm standing right here."

Yumi grinned kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "I know. I spoke to Kanji-kun's Mom, he's still refusing to see anyone. Apparently, all he does all day is sew those little toys."

"Aww, I love it when he makes those." Rise responded with a small squeal.

Yumi shook her head, "Yeah well he's not letting anyone see him so we should go to Dojima-san's."

The two other teens nodded and departed.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the Amagi Inn, the female proprietor was knocking on the door to her daughter's room, "Yuki-chan, one of your friends is here to see you?"

"Who is it Mom?" Yukiko quietly not lifting her head from her homework.

"It's me Yukiko-san." An unusually contrite Teddie replied from the door to Yukiko's room.

Yukiko's blood ran cold dropping her pencil, "I-I don't think I want to see you."

Teddie stopped at the door to Yukiko's room looking at the floor, "Please Yukiko-san, please just hear me out."

Yukiko frowned and then nodded, "Ok, but just stay near the door."

Teddie stepped inside sliding the door closed, he then knelt down bowing before Yukiko resting his forehead on the floor, "Yukiko-san, I beg forgiveness for what I did the night of your birthday. I never intended to hurt you. Teddie is beary sorry."

Yukiko sat watching the former TV bear in silence, after a full minute Yukiko stood up patting Teddie on the head, "Y-Yukiko-san?"

"I-I'm sorry too Teddie…" Yukiko looked away as Teddie sat on the floor in front of Yukiko, "We did something really dumb, but it wasn't your fault. I… we… You're a jerk for spiking the punch but what happened after wasn't entirely your fault. I sent a lot of mixed messages that night, not all of them were aimed at you. But if I said they weren't all aimed at you I'd be lying. A part of me wanted you that night but when we were finished I was scared. I didn't know how to react and I lashed out and hurt someone I care about. You're a dumb horny bear but I love you as a friend. I don't want that to change."

Teddie smiled, "I don't want that to change either Yuki-chan."

Yukiko gave Teddie a small hug and a kiss on the cheek, "When you find the right girl you will make them very happy."

Teddie blushed, "Thank you Yuki-chan, when you finally confess to Chie-chan you'll make her very happy."

Yukiko's eyes narrowed, "Yosuke!"

Teddie ducked his head, "H-he was just trying to help."

Yukiko crossed her arms as Teddie sat beside her, "Fine, just don't tell Chie, ok?"

"No Ma'am!"

Yukiko smiled and the two friends sat quietly for a little while before Teddie spoke again, "Do you think Rise-san and Yosuke can save Sensei?"

Yukiko smiled putting an arm around Teddie ruffling his hair, "If anyone can, they can."

* * *

On the hill overlooking Inaba Naoki Konishi sat on a bench staring out at his home town, he'd been summoned by Daisuke to talk about the Soccer team but Daisuke was running late. As Naoki was debating whether to give him another five minutes someone shoulder bumped him as they sat down on the bench, he looked over to complain but frowned realizing it was Ai Ebihara. "Hi…"

"I guess Daisuke isn't going to show up." Ai surmised.

"I guess not."

"I suppose I owe you an apology." Ai started, Naoki opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it.

"I just wish I knew what set you off…?" Naoki asked.

Ai frowned, "I guess… well…" Ai exhaled, "When you said you wanted me to meet your parents I got scared. I've never had a guy who wanted to get that serious before. Most guys just use me and toss me. But you and Souji taught me a better way. You taught me there are guys out there that will love me for me. I should have remembered that."

Naoki ducked his head blushing, "I didn't mean to rush you Ai, I just… I care a lot about you, I, I love you."

Ai's face went completely red, "Wh-what?"

Naoki looked Ai in the face smiling, "I love you Ai-san."

"D-dummy, you can't just say things like that out of the blue-" Ai spluttered cherry red.

Naoki grinned, "Why not, I want to say I love you, I want to shout it so everyone in Inaba knows."

Ai's widened, "E-everyone!" She watched Naoki get up from bench and approach fence that stopped people from falling down the cliff to the floor of the canyon.

"I-if you don't feel the same…"

Ai ran up and kissed Naoki hard on the lips smiling and turning to face Inaba, "I LOVE NAOKI KONISHI!"

The young blond turned back to face her boyfriend who smiled, "I love you too Ai-san."

Ai giggled, "I should hope so."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	11. Exit Wounds XI

**Note: Thanks to everyone reading & reviewing. Please remember to review.**

 **Exit Wounds XI**

Yosuke Hanamura, Rise Kujikawa & Yumi Ozawa sat at the dining room table of Ryotaro Dojima, across from them was said individual considering them with a half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips. Tapping the ash into a nearby ashtray Dojima exhaled frowning, "I think this is a bad idea."

"Dojima-san…" Rise replied quietly.

"We know things went badly the last time Rise and Souji talked but now that everyone's had some time to cool off…" Yumi offered.

Dojima leaned back in his chair watching Rise who sat looking down at the table with her hands folded in her lap, "Kujikawa, when you and Souji argued you said you hoped he would rot in hell. What's happened to change your mind?"

Rise ducked her head a little blushing, "I… i-it's sort of weird, I, I had a dream."

Dojima raised an eyebrow, "A dream?"

Rise nodded and proceeded to explain the narrative of her dream from the previous night. Rise detailed how the lives of her friends turned out and re-uniting with Souji. "In my dream it took twenty years for us to find each other again, I don't want that to happen. I know it was only a dream but it bothers me, I can't leave things the way they are with Senpai. I need to make things right."

* * *

At the same time, Yukiko Amagi exited Junes carrying a bag of items for the Inn. As she crossed the outdoor food court she caught sight of her friend and fellow Investigation Team member Naoto Shirogane sitting at their usual table with what looked like homework spread out in front of her. As Yukiko got closer she discovered it wasn't homework it was several editions of the tabloids that had set current events in motion. Naoto smiled as Yukiko approached trying to hide one of the tabloids under a folder in front of her.

Yukiko smiled back, "There's no point hiding them Naoto-kun, I know what it says."

Naoto blushed tossing the tabloid onto the table indicating Yukiko should join her, "Sorry Yukiko-san."

Yukiko shook her head, "Don't worry about it, what are you doing, Souji's gone…"

Naoto nodded, "I know, but this is about all of us. I want to know who did this."

Yukiko raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was the Kubo's."

"As did I, however as I study these stories I've begun to have my doubts."

"About what?"

Naoto handed Yukiko a tabloid containing the first article with several paragraphs underlined, "These were written by someone who had intimate knowledge of Senpai's life. Or by someone who had access to that information. These articles go into detail about Rise-chan and Senpai's relationship."

"Honda was Rise's manager…"

"Only since the LMB festival and Rise has stated that she was never comfortable around him. Would you share intimate details of your personal life with someone you're not comfortable around?"

Yukiko frowned, "I suppose not."

"Further, we've hypostasized that the author of these articles is the producer who harassed the Amagi Inn during the Serial Murder case. I have found no evidence that he and Kubo-san ever worked together or knew each other. I propose there are two separate entities working towards the same goal, the destruction of Souji Seta."

Yukiko's eyebrow arched, "They just happen to occur at the same time?"

"I believe that the collusion is coincidental. One has taken advantage of the other but they are not explicitly working together." Naoto surmised.

Yukiko threw the magazine down on the table, "So which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Naoto smiled looking over the evidence before her, "We know from Senpai's own testimony to Yosuke-senpai that Uesugi-san came to Senpai's apartment to seduce him. We never answered the question why."

Yukiko nodded and then smiled, "I guess we should go find her and ask."

Naoto grinned gathering everything on the table before leaving with Yukiko.

* * *

Ryotaro Dojima sat silently tapping the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray on the table. He frowned taking along drag off his cigarette before exhaling, "I don't see how it would work unless you were able to get Souji away from his mother."

"Couldn't you…" Yosuke began before Dojima shook his head, "Shizuka won't let Souji speak to Nanako or I. She's determined to cut Souji off from anyone who'd want to help him."

Rise nodded, "His Mother only wants to use him, she wants him to sire an heir. We all heard her when she came to take Souji away."

"Then what, he's just put out to pasture? That's crazy… um, sorry Dojima-san." Yumi protested casting a sheepish look in Dojima's direction.

Dojima waved his hand, "It's ok, this entire situation is nuts."

"There has to be someone that can get close to Souji that would be willing to help." Yosuke exclaimed in frustration.

Dojima pursed his lips letting out a thin stream of smoke as the wheels turned in his head, he stood up and grabbed his phone from a nearby shelf. Sifting through his contacts for a few moments he found the number he was after and smiled, "We might have one last chance."

* * *

As Naoto and Yukiko walked together back to the Amagi Inn, Yukiko paused letting Naoto walk ahead a few metres before stopping, "What's wrong Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko exhaled, "I really want to go with you and confront the jerk who's been writing this crap about us but… I'm needed here at the Inn and well… there's something else."

Naoto turned around to face the raven-haired girl, "Oh?"

Yukiko blushed, "I… The situation with Rise and Souji has reminded me that things can change quickly, even around here. We need to value every moment we have together and not let opportunities slip through our fingers. I need to stay here and…"

"Confess to Chie-san?" Naoto guessed with a small smile on her face.

"Naoto-kun!" Yukiko exclaimed blushing looking around in case someone had heard her, luckily for Yukiko the street they were on was completely empty.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Yukiko-senpai. I shall ask Kanji-kun to go with me." Naoto replied.

Yukiko raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure he'll come?"

Naoto grinned, "I am very sure."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty short, but its setting up the next couple of chapters, we're approaching the end but if you've been enjoying my Persona story so far, I have an idea for another set in P4G and one set after the events of P3. If you're interested in seeing those stories let me know.**


	12. Exit Wounds XII

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I finished this weeks ago but I had to take another pass and fix some things I wasn't happy with before I let it out.**

 **Exit Wounds XII**

Kanji Tatsumi shielded his eyes from the blazing afternoon Japanese sun as he stepped off the train from Inaba to Tokyo. He sighed adjusting his bag on his shoulder as his companions followed him off the train. Kanji paused looking up in awe of the Tokyo skyline. Naoto elbowed him in the side gently, "What's wrong Kanji-kun?"

"I ah, I've never been outside Inaba, so this is a bit overwhelming." Kanji admitted shyly.

Naoto smiled, "Don't worry Kanji-kun, I'm here to help."

Kanji smiled back and nodded, "Thank you."

The two were quickly joined by Rise, Yosuke, Yumi and Dojima on the platform. The six walked out of Tokyo station and onto the street. The five turned to each other and stood in silence for a moment, the implications of this trip weighed on all their shoulders, either they were going to return to Inaba with the answers they needed or it would be the end of everything they'd worked for. They would know either way in a few hours when they met at the hotel Naoto's grandfather's assistant had arranged for them to stay at.

"Good luck Naoto-kun." Rise said as she hugged the young woman.

Naoto smiled returning the hug, "You too Rise-san."

Yosuke and Kanji shook hands, "Hey, don't hesitate to knock some sense in Senpai if the need arises."

Yosuke grinned, "Believe me, I won't."

"Good luck you two, let me know what you find." Dojima said as he ushered Yosuke, Yumi and Rise into a waiting car.

* * *

Souji Seta lay on the couch of his mother's apartment reading, he exhaled tossing the book on the coffee table turning on his headphones. It had been weeks since he and Rise broke up but he couldn't get it off his mind. Partly because regret was creeping into his brain, the rest was due to the growing feeling of cabin fever. Since the argument Shizuka had been slowly curtailing Souji's liberties. The creeping isolation was making Souji slightly insane, the only entertainment he was allowed was his music player. Though Souji wondered how long it would be until his mother took that away as well.

Shizuka had promised that as soon as his studies were over Souji would be allowed all the freedom he wanted. Souji wondered how true that really was. Souji was used to this though, his mother had always been controlling, when she bothered to be around. Souji's father had allowed him liberty and the chance to have a small number of friends before he moved to Inaba.

Just then a head poked itself into his field of vision, sitting up with a start Souji abandoned his headphones to round on the person enveloping them in a hug, "Dad!"

The elder Seta smiled embracing his son, "Hello Souji, how are you feeling?"

Souji shrugged, "I'm ok. I still get sore from time to time."

Seta senior nodded sitting down beside Souji on the couch, "How are you feeling in here?" Seta Senior asked pointing to Souji's heart.

Souji frowned turning away from his father, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Your mother says you had quite the argument with your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"I see, is that by your choice, or your mother's?"

Souji glared at his father, who raised his hands defensively, "We both know your mother has never been a fan of Rise, we both know why, I just don't want to see you hurt because of a grudge your mother can't get over."

Souji scowled, "Rise used me, she charmed me… I thought she loved me…"

Seta senior frowned, "Has she ever given you reason to think she doesn't love you?"

Souji bit his lip looking away, Seta senior smiled, "I see, let's go for a walk."

Souji blinked, "Wh-what?"

Seta senior threw Souji his coat walking towards the door of the apartment, "Come along Souji, let's get from fresh air, it will do you good. Help your recovery."

Souji sighed slipping his coat on knowing his father would not take no for an answer, He got up and followed the older man out of the apartment and into Tokyo.

* * *

Once Kanji and Naoto were alone Rise's ex-manager Minoru Inoue joined them, "I take it you're Naoto and Kanji?"

Naoto nodded, "It's good to meet you Inoue-san."

"Uh, hi, Inoue-san, you just missed Rise-san." Kanji replied shaking the man's hand.

Inoue shook his head, "No I didn't, with everything going on right now I felt it best not to approach while she was here. I don't want to add to her problems. When Rise is ready we'll talk."

The three drove away from Tokyo Station deeper into the city. Kanji was quiet trying to take in the size of everything in the back seat while Naoto sat beside Inoue. "Do you know where Tamami is right now, Inoue-san?"

Inoue nodded, "She's been staying at my apartment since the initial article appeared. Kyoka, sorry Ochimizu-san and I agreed it would be the best place for her. She'll be returning home next week, since Rise escaped captivity that's become the story de-jour. I don't know whether to be happy or upset."

Naoto nodded staring out into traffic, "I think we should be grateful that Rise-san was saved before the Kubo's were able to harm her any further."

Inoue tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "That bastard…"

Both Kanji and Naoto noticed the sudden change in Inoue's demeanour. The two had a silent conversation about whether to confront him, in the end Kanji acceded to Naoto's will and agreed to wait. The rest of the car ride was conducted in silence. Ten minutes later they entered a large apartment, before they could venture very far a small light brown haired girl tackled Inoue by the legs, "Hello Daddy!"

Inoue smiled gently stroking the girl's hair, "Hello Asuna, did you have a good day?"

Asuna nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Daddy…" Asuna paused looking up at Naoto and Kanji, "Hello."

"Oh, Asuna, these are friends of Rise-chan, Kanji and Naoto."

Asuna's face brightened, "Wow, you know Rise-chan, she's super cool. Want to see the CD she signed for me?"

The two smiled as Inoue gathered her in his arms, "Maybe later little one, right now we need to talk to Uesugi-san."

Asuna nodded and ran into the kitchen with her mother as the three walked down the corridor entering the room Uesugi Tamami was staying in. "Uesugi, these are the people I told you about."

Uesugi sat on the bed in a corner of the room, she had dark rings around her brown eyes, her light brown hair was down around her shoulders and she wore simple white shirt and black slacks. This was not the high school idol and member of Kanamin Kitchen, the person before them was exactly what she appeared, a victim who had been thrown into a situation that was completely out of her control and beyond her understanding.

"Hello Tamami, I'm Naoto Shirogane, I'm a friend of Rise Kujikawa and Souji Seta." Naoto explained offering her hand to the young woman.

Tamami shrank away from Naoto as her eyes threatened to well up with tears again, "What do you want?"

Naoto withdrew exchanging glances with Kanji who spoke, "We wanted to talk to you about what happened with Senpai."

Tamami frowned, "Senpai… oh, Souji. Why, are you here to drag me through the mud as well?"

"No, why would you think that?" Naoto asked evenly.

"Kubo-san warned me, he said that Souji's friends would come and try hurt me. He said he'd protect me… he said… he…" Tamami descended into tears, Naoto approached gently sitting down on the edge of the bed placing her hand over Tamami's, "You didn't know the pictures were going to go to a Tabloid, did you?"

Tamami shook her head, "He said that only Rise would see them…"

"Who said?" Naoto pressed.

"Kubo-san, he said if I went to Souji's apartment and tried to seduce him that he'd help me become my own star outside of Kanamin Kitchen. But then he leaked the pictures to the media… My life is ruined, everyone thinks I'm a whore!"

Kanji was about to make a comment which was swiftly cut off with a look from Naoto. Naoto repositioned herself on the bed to wrap her arms around Tamami trying to sooth the young woman, "What did Kubo-san say his plan was?"

Tamami sniffed wiping her tears away with a tissue, "He said that he was going to show the pictures to Rise, all I had to do with seduce Souji and then lie to Rise-san. He said if I didn't do it someone else would, being an Idol is so competitive. If you don't keep your edge and your name in the headlines the fans will forget you, I couldn't let that happen and while I was with Kanamin Kitchen I'd always be a side act to Kanami. I thought… I thought this was my big chance but then people found out."

Kanji frowned, "What did that bas… Kubo-san expect to get out of this?"

Tamami shrugged, "Well, the rumour going around was Kubo-san wanted to push Rise-san into more risqué stuff and that Souji-san was a big obstacle to that happening. I assume he was planning on splitting them up using me."

"And you were ok with that? They're supposed to be your friends." Naoto queried her calm demeanour slipping slightly.

Tamami shrugged, "The Idol business is cut throat, I wanted to get ahead."

Naoto frowned rising from the bed, "Thank you for your time Tamami-san." She said before leaving the room with Kanji and Inoue in tow.

The three regrouped in the lounge room, Inoue's wife presented them with cake and tea before leaving them alone again. Inoue sighed, "I'm sorry, Tamami has been in show business way longer than Rise. I think the pressure of trying to compete with Rise and Kanami has taken its toll."

"That's one way of looking at it…" Kanji replied darkly before digging into the piece of cake in front of him.

Naoto chose to let the comment slide, partly because she agreed with Kanji, "Tell me Inoue-san, how did Kubo-san become Rise-san's manager?"

Inoue frowned, "I wish I knew. Several months ago, I was summoned into Ochimizu-san's office and told that Rise's contract was being moved to another manager within the company. I wasn't told who and I wasn't told why. It took me a month of digging to find out it was Kubo-san. It made no sense."

"How so?"

"Honda Kubo is… was a TV producer, he had a good track record of producing programming that rated well and was easy for sponsors to swallow. It was mostly trash but it brought in money. Then the incident with his son happened and he took a leave of absence. When he returned, his reputation was already irrevocably damaged. Everyone knew his son was a murderer, no one with an ounce of sense wanted to touch a project he was attached to. So, they decided to move him within the organisation to managing idol's. When an Idol's manager isn't negotiating on their talent's behalf they blend into the furniture and let the Idol do the work. Kubo-san still had value as a negotiator and he still had the contacts among sponsors. If the sponsors didn't have to associate directly with the Kubo name and instead with a famous idol everyone was happy."

Naoto once again glanced in Kanji's direction, he glanced back and nodded in understanding urging Naoto to press on, "What didn't make sense in your mind?"

"As I said, Kubo-san was a TV producer, he had no experience in managing an Idol. Apart from what I've already mentioned it takes a certain temperament to deal with high strung teenage girls daily."

At this statement, Kanji made a sound of an agreement between spoonsful of cake, Naoto sent him a withering look before encouraging Inoue to continue, "Kubo-san… let's say he had his own temperament issues."

Naoto frowned, "Temperament issues he took out on Rise-kun's face I take it?"

Inoue exhaled looking out the window at Tokyo, "Sadly, yes."

"Did you ever find out who ordered the managerial switch?"

Inoue shook his head, "All I have been able to find out is that it was ordered at a level over Ochimizu-san's head. I was warned against inquiring further if I liked my job."

Naoto nodded rising from her seat, "Thank you Inoue-san, I only have one more question, could you put us in touch with the person who took the photos of Souji-senpai and Tamami together?"

"Sure, in fact I can drive you…" Inoue offered.

Naoto shook her head, "That won't be necessary. We'll make our own arrangements, thank you for your time and the delicious tea."

Kanji nodded, "The cake was awesome."

The two bid their final goodbyes to Inoue and left, once they were alone in the lift Kanji lent against the back wall watching Naoto process everything. Kanji frowned, "I've seen that look before Naoto-kun, what's up?"

"Two things, one, Kubo-san had no intention of leaking the photos of Tamami and Senpai to the press. If we take that as fact, who did?"

"I'm guessing that leads to, two?"

Naoto nodded, "We can assume that whoever leaked the images knew of Kubo-san's plans, therefore it had to be someone Kubo trusted… or…?"

Naoto went silent working a theory over in her head. Exiting the apartment building the two stepped into a waiting Rolls Royce owned by Naoto's grandfather. Kanji lent back watching Tokyo pass by them assuming this would be the only time he ever got to experience a car this nice. He was also silent waiting for Naoto to finish theorising.

"Kanji, I think we've been looking at this situation the wrong way."

Kanji glanced over at Naoto, "How so."

"We know that Kubo-san was unhappy with Rise-chan and Senpai's relationship and was at great pains to separate them. We know he used Tamami to break them up by taking pictures of Tamami and Senpai together to imply to Rise-san that they were having an affair. We now know that Inoue-san was removed as Rise-san's manager under mysterious circumstances several months before the Kubo-san's plan was implemented."

"That about covers what we know. But I don't see what you're getting at Naoto-chan?"

"I'm suggesting that instead of devising a plan to separate Rise-san and Senpai after he was made Rise's manager, Kubo-san was made Rise's manager for the express purpose of breaking the two up."

Kanji raised an eyebrow, "That's a bit of a reach, who would…"

The two fell silent their eyes meeting in understanding, "Naoto-chan, did just suggest…?"

Naoto nodded, "Yes you did, but to convince the others we must have proof, we must confront the man who took the photos, now."

* * *

Meanwhile in Kitnomaru Park Souji Seta sat on a bench looking out across the moat that once protected the Imperial Palace. Souji exhaled leaning back on the bench considering the person beside him, "Dad, why are we here?"

Souji's father smiled, "Your dear old Dad needs a reason to spend the afternoon with his son, a son who's recently recovered from a brush with death?"

Souji sighed, "No of course not. But you're so busy with work…"

Seta senior nodded, "Yes, well recent events have reminded me that some things are more important."

"Such as?"

"Well, you for one, the value of friends, the blessing of true love."

Souji frowned, "What did you do?"

"Souji…"

Souji shot to his feet scanning the area around him for a head of long copper hair, spotting it bobbing up and down amongst the crowd with a familiar fawn haired male, a young woman with black hair and an older man with dark brown hair, Souji's frown deepened turning back to his father, "Souji, just hear her out…"

"Damn it Dad…" Souji replied beginning to storm away.

"Souji…"

Souji ignored his father and marched towards the exit, Souji's father ran after the teen grabbing him by the arm, "Souji, wait…"

Souji shook him off continuing to walk away, Souji's father scowled, "SOUJI SETA COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Souji finally stopped turning around to face his father, Shizuka had always been the disciplinarian in the family so to hear his father raise his voice was a rarity. Reluctantly Souji walked back to his father and the two walked back to the bench where Rise was now waiting with Yosuke, Yumi and Dojima. Souji sat ignoring his friends and Uncle for the moment staring stubbornly out over the moat. Yumi wanted to hug him but was restrained by Yosuke who was restrained by Dojima, the three and Souji's father withdrew leaving Rise and Souji alone.

"So, my Dad said I should hear you out… so speak."

Rise winced at the bluntness of Souji's words, they were devoid of the love and tenderness she'd come to expect when Souji spoke to her, "I… I, um…"

Souji scowled standing up again, "I don't have time for this…"

Rise reached out catching the cuff of Souji's shirt before he could escape her reach, Souji looked down Rise, her eyes hidden behind her copper bangs. He exhaled sitting back down next to her, he grabbed onto the bench clenching the seat between his hands trying to make the pain go somewhere other than his heart. He couldn't look at Rise, not after the things he said… his mother made… Souji shook his head, he couldn't put the blame for this on his mother's shoulders. She may have been whispering in his ear but he was the one who finally came out and said what he said to Rise. It was painful to admit, "I was afraid…"

Rise raised her head looking at Souji, "W-what?"

"I was afraid Rise, I thought if I didn't do what Mom said I'd lose her forever. She's been in my head for weeks, all I could hear was her telling me how you were using me and all I could see was that damn press conference. And then you turn up at my door, Risette turning up at my door. All I wanted to do was to hold you… But all I could hear were my mother's words. I was afraid of losing something and instead I lost everything."

Rise slid closer to Souji putting an arm around him as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Senpai, you never lost me… I, I was so angry with you but… I never hated you. I love you, I will always love you. Just, please, come back to us."

Souji finally looked up into Rise's chocolate brown orbs, the love they showed warmed his heart but the pain behind her eyes almost broke him. He wrapped his arms around her holding Rise in his arms, "Ok."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	13. Exit Wounds XIII

**Exit Wounds XIII**

Yumi Ozawa, Yosuke Hanamura, Ryotaro Dojima and Souji's father watched Rise and Souji's confrontation from the safety of a nearby tea house. They waited quietly until the two teens finally settled down into a loving cuddle. The four sighed a collective sigh of relief, Yumi and Yosuke shared a high five as the older men smiled. "I'm glad you rang me Ryotaro, I didn't know this was going on until you told me."

"I'm glad you got Souji out here, otherwise it wouldn't have worked." Dojima replied.

"True love will out in the end my friend." Seta senior replied sipping his tea.

"About that, there's something I don't understand Seta-san, what's Souji's mother have against Rise. She seems to really hate her." Yosuke asked.

The two older men exchanged weary looks as if debating who would explain, finally Dojima decided to speak. "Shizuka's grudge dates to our school days in Inaba, Shizuka, Souji's father and I went to school at Yasgami. While we were there Shizuka fell in love with a young man not unlike Souji. They were together for two years before a very beautiful woman arrived in town. She was enchanting, every young man in Inaba wanted her, especially Shizuka's boyfriend. Unfortunately, the young woman in question wasn't interested, she was already involved with someone. That didn't stop him from dumping Shizuka in pursuit of the young woman. Eventually he gave up, but only after she got engaged. Shizuka hoped he would come back to her, instead he left town to study at University."

"So, you're the second-choice Seta… Ow!" Yosuke observed before jerking sideways as Yumi jabbed him hard in the side.

"Forgive my idiot boyfriend Seta-san, he's well practiced at putting his foot in his mouth." Yumi explained bowing as best she could at the table.

Seta senior laughed waving his hand responding, "It's fine Yumi-san, it's nothing my wife hasn't brought up during our marriage."

"I see…" Yumi replied frowning turning her attention back to Dojima with a question, "what happened to the young woman in your story?"

"She married a small-town detective and gave birth a beautiful daughter." Dojima explained smiling behind his cup of tea.

* * *

Meanwhile in Inaba Yukiko Amagi and Teddie were sitting together in the outdoor food court the weeks of rain Inaba had been experiencing had finally subsided. The two were waiting for Chie who Teddie had invited under the pretext of lunch. Teddie glanced over at Yukiko nervously, "are you sure this is going to work Yuki-chan?"

Yukiko nodded frowning, "I hope so Teddie, I hope so."

Suddenly a mess of short light brown hair almost crashed into the table, the young woman in question took several deep breaths before looking up to explain, "Sorry Teddie-chan, I was training and I didn't realize the time. I ran all the way… here…"

Chie Satonaka's eyes finally met those of Yukiko's as she finally calmed down. Teddie quietly slipped away leaving the two women alone.

Chie looked away from Yukiko rubbing her arm, "Y-you don't have to send Teddie away Yukiko, I, I already know…"

"Know what?" Yukiko replied blushing.

"I know about you and Teddie!" Chie hissed angrily.

"Y-you know what about me and Teddie?" Yukiko asked playing dumb.

"Yukiko, I know you're fucking!" Chie yelled. She blushed sitting down at the table as she got disdainful looks from some of the other patrons. Teddie who was watching from a nearby table buried his head in his hands.

"Chie! We're not f… we're not sleeping together." Yukiko replied heatedly. The two women ducked their heads so they could argue quietly and avoid drawing more attention to themselves.

"I saw you, I saw the two of you at the birthday party. You were… you and he were…" Chie blushed looking away looking both angry and upset.

"Oh god…" Yukiko groaned covering her face in her hands, she took a deep breath and began to explain, "Chie, we, we did do it, once. We were tipsy after Teddie spiked the punch and I… we made a stupid mistake. I never meant to hurt you, you're my friend, I-I love you."

Chie's face went bright red at this admission, "w-what did you say?!"

Yukiko smiled taking Chie's hand in hers leaning a little closer to the brunette, "I love you Chie, you're the person I love most in the world. You've been my friend, my protector, my support. Without you I wouldn't have the strength to admit to being the person I truly am. I-I know you may not feel the sa…"

Chie interrupted Yukiko's admission grabbing the raven-haired beauty and pulling her into a kiss. The flames of their passion stirred and the kiss turned from chaste to heated in a matter of seconds. They broke apart too soon for either's liking staring deeply into each other's eyes. The both blushed and laughed hearing Teddie cheering for them from behind the hedge.

"That was great, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan, now do it again so I can get it on film for Yosuke!"

The former TV Bear knew immediately that he'd erred when Chie's foot contacted his face driving him into the opposite wall. As the brunette yelled obscenities at their blond friend he lay on the ground grinning, "that was so worth it…"

* * *

Kanji and Naoto's long journey through Tokyo finally ended as her Grandfather's Rolls Royce stopped outside a non-descript office building on the outskirts of Tokyo's Shinjuku ward. Kanji frowned keeping Naoto close as they ventured inside. Walking up the stairs to the third-floor Naoto knocked on the first door they came to. A young man in his late twenties with messy red hair and blue eyes dressed in grey shirt and black slacks answered the door, "hello?"

"Hello, my name is Naoto Shirogane, are you Ban Takemori?" Naoto announced flashing him her Private Detective's badge.

"That's me, what do you want?" Ban asked sounding disinterested.

Naoto opened her messenger bag and pulled her copy of the tabloid with Yu's photo on the cover, "did you take these photos?"

"What if I did?" Ban asked curtly.

"We'd like to speak to you about the person who employed you to take the photos." Naoto stated being equally as curt.

"I don't have time for this, piss off kid." Ban replied moving to close the door, before he could Kanji had stuck his foot in the gap, "my friend was being polite, I'm not."

The two men stared at each other for several seconds, understanding the meaning behind Kanji's words Ban opened the door and allowed them inside. Naoto cleared her throat trying not to make a face as the full force of a man living the bachelor lifestyle hit her nostrils. Ban seemed pleased he'd upset the Detective Prince as he sat down in a chair fishing a cigarette out of the packet and lighting it. He did not offer them a seat and neither Kanji nor Naoto wanted to sit in the squalid apartment.

"Ask your questions and piss off." Ban said venomously.

"Did you take these photos?" Naoto asked un-phased by his attitude.

"Sure, waited all fucking night for the little slut to make her move. I doubled my rate after having to sit in the rain." Ban replied smugly.

"Who exactly told you that she would be there?" Naoto pressed.

Ban took a long drag of his cigarette, exhaling it in Kanji's direction, "what do I get for telling you?"

Keeping one eye on Kanji Naoto slipped a hand back into her messenger bag. She pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at Ban, "five hundred and seventy thousand yen." (A/N: About five thousand dollars US at the time of writing.)

A low whistle escaped Ban's lips before he responded, "It was Risette's manager. Honda what's his name. The guy who's on the run from the police."

"Why did he want you to take the photos?" Kanji asked.

"I heard that he wanted to break up Risette from her boyfriend, but that's was just a rumour." Ban explained with a shrug.

"Did you sell the photos to anyone else?" Naoto asked curtly.

Ban smirked taking another long drag off his cigarette, Naoto rolled her eyes dipping back into her messenger bag for another five hundred and seventy thousand yen. Ban grinned before giving the two the name of the other person who'd bought the photos. Naoto thanked him and left with Kanji following close behind.

* * *

Neither spoke until they arrived back in the car, Naoto directed the driver to take them back into central Tokyo before closing the partition between them. Naoto stared out the window watching Tokyo roll by, her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Kanji frowned asking the question that was on both their minds, "do we tell Yu-senpai?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Exit Wounds XIV

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following/reviewing this story. It's almost over..**

 **Disclaimer: Detective Kurosawa is a character from Persona 3, P4A & PAU and associated properties.**

 **Note: A 'Special Unit' is the colloquial term for a Special Assault Team the Japanese police version of SWAT.**

* * *

 **Exit Wounds XIV**

The Rolls Royce stopped in front of the Imperial Tokyo Hotel allowing its two passengers to step out. Naoto thanked her Grandfather's assistant before he departed. Naoto knew if she needed him he was only a phone call away. Naoto and Kanji reluctantly walked into the hotel and soon spotted their group sitting in the lobby. They smiled seeing Rise and Seta cuddling together. Meanwhile to allow room for Kanji and Naoto to sit Setami had moved to sit on Yosuke's lap.

Dojima slid a pair of sodas to the two exhausted teens, "you both look how I feel after a long day on a tough case."

Naoto took a grateful sip of the soda leaning her head back with her eyes closed, "it does indeed feel like that Dojima-san."

"So, did you find anything out?" Yosuke asked holding Yumi close.

Opening a single eye Naoto looked over at Kanji who'd tensed up at the question. Naoto sighed deciding to never play poker with the black-haired teen as he was too easy to read. Leaning forward Naoto frowned, "yes, we did. However, I don't think this is the proper venue to discuss it."

The others nodded, at that moment they were interrupted by an older man in a dark suit approaching the table. Dojima stood shaking hands with the man, "you found them?"

The older man nodded, "They're hiding in a nearby hotel. The owner was a friend of the Kubo's. We have him under close surveillance. We're ready to move when you are."

Dojima smiled, "Thank you Detective Kurosawa."

The older man tipped an imaginary hat towards the younger man, he began to leave but paused, "I called in an old favour and had the rest of your group flown by helicopter in from Inaba. They should be here in a few minutes."

Shortly after the Detective left the group was joined by Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie who was still walking with a slight limp from his encounter with Chie's foot earlier. The two girls walked up and embraced Seta with small tears in their eyes having not seen him since before he left for Yasogami High the night Mitsuo Kubo almost murdered him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Chie said before giving Seta a swift kick to the shin. The grey-haired teen grunted hopping on one foot.

"Chie!" Yukiko yelled scolding her knew girlfriend running to assist Rise to help Seta back to a seat.

Chie crossed her arms looking satisfied, "Well, I did say I'd give him a good kick for running out on us like that. He's just lucky I was feeling charitable and only gave him one kick."

"What put you in such a good mood?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's not every day the girl of your dreams confesses her love to you." Chie replied as a blush crossed both her and Yukiko's cheeks.

The rest of the group smiled approvingly as Dojima cleared his throat. "now that's settled, shall we go arrest the Kubo's?"

The Investigation Team grinned at Dojima's statement looking back at their leader who was holding Rise in his arms, "I've had my fill of those two. Let's go!"

* * *

Mitsuo Kubo peered out of the window of his penthouse room down to the ground below. He growled knowing that Seta Souji was somewhere down there walking free instead of rotting inside the TV World. Mitsuo's father approached the younger man rubbing his hands nervously.

"Mitsuo, please come away from the window?"

"Why? It's not as if anyone can see me from up here. Relax old man."

"Mitsuo please…" Honda Kubo pleaded trying to pull the teen away from the window by his arm.

"Shut up old man!" Mitsuo spat striking the older man hard across the face causing him to collide with a nearby chair. Mitsuo walked over and picked up a gun from the coffee table in the centre of the room aiming it at his father.

"This is all your fucking fault, if you hadn't messed up we wouldn't be in this situation."

Honda Kubo wiped the blood off his lips glaring up at Honda, "just exactly what was my fault Mitsuo, my son?" Honda spat increasingly angry at his son's insolence.

"If you'd finished of that fucking kid the night we got rid of Seta Souji we'd have gotten away with murdering him and Risette."

"Then why don't you shoot me! Get it over with!"

Mitsuo walked towards his father placing the barrel of the pistol against his father's head before laughing dropping the gun at his father's feet. "You're not worth it."

As Mitsuo walked away from his father the room's phone rang. "What, well don't… damn it!"

Slamming the phone back down on the receiver Mitsuo ran to the bed pulling a large case out. His father's face went pale, "Mitsuo, wait!"

Unzipping the bag Mitsuo Kubo retrieved two semi-automatic shotguns from the case handing one to his father before summoning several guards into the room. "The police are on their way, do what you're paid for, protect us!"

"Mr. Kubo, we're not going shoot…" One of guards offered before Kubo shot him in the head.

"One point two million yen to the man who kills Seta Souji!"

* * *

Downstairs Ryotaro Dojima, Seta Souji, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Naoto Shirogane, Yumi Ogawa, and Rise Kujikawa stood waiting for the lift to the penthouse with several armed police officers and Detective Kurosawa.

"You kids stay behind us until the Kubo's are in custody, understand?" Dojima stated for the seventh time.

"Yes Uncle, we know." Seta replied slightly exasperated but pleased his Uncle cared so much about his welfare, in stark contrast to his mother.

"Dojima, I still don't think it's wise to bring these kids into this. Mitsuo Kubo is dangerous and most likely armed." Kurosawa said looking with concern, particularly at the girls.

"I understand your concern Kurosawa-san but we need to see this through to the end. I can't leave this half done." Seta explained causing the older man to smile, "I knew someone like you once. He also had the ability to draw people to him."

"What happened to him?" Seta asked innocently, he immediately regretted it as he saw the older man's face darken. Luckily at that moment the lift arrived and the large group entered.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the penthouse level, Kurosawa ordered one of his subordinates to shut down the lifts to this level. This gave the Investigation team somewhere to hide while Kurosawa and Dojima arrested the Kubo's. It also gave the Kubo's nowhere to run. Dojima, Kurosawa and the officers with them stepped out into the corridor to face the guards the Kubo's had paid to protect them. None of the police officers had drawn their weapons yet.

"We don't want this to descend into a gun fight. We know you're being paid by the Kubo's, drop your weapons now and we'll forgo charges for harbouring a fugitive. We're just here for Mitsuo and Honda." Dojima explained calmly resting a hand on the butt of his gun.

The guards argued silently for several seconds before putting their guns on the floor and raising their hands. Dojima indicated to the door to the stairs. "Get out of here, the police downstairs will want to talk to you before you go."

As the guards left they left their pistols lying on the ground, what no one noticed was that once they were gone they were one pistol short. Dojima and Kurosawa approached the door to the penthouse pulling their police ID out of their coats, "Mitsuo Kubo, Honda Kubo, I am Detective Ryotaro Dojima, Inaba Prefecture Police! You are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, assault, and blackmail. Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!"

Watching from the wall near the lift Souji could sense a dark aura near the door of the Penthouse. With only seconds to act he shoved Kurosawa one way while tackling his uncle they rolled to a stop behind a one of the wall pillars that flanked the doors to the penthouse as the doors were partially destroyed by shotgun fire. A crazed a murderous looking Mitsuo Kubo stood in front of the door holding the semi-automatic shot gun he'd retrieved earlier with an insane smirk on his face.

Dojima pulled himself and Souji up into a sitting position against the pillar checking on Kurosawa who was resting against the other pillar holding his gun. Neither man was hurt but Dojima looked incredulous, "Souji! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You would have gotten killed Dojima-san, I'm not letting my family die!" Souji spat back angrily. Dojima's face softened slightly, "we'll talk about it later."

While Dojima and Seta talked Mitsuo ordered his father to move a heavy couch into view to give Mitsuo some protection. They could hear the older man's breathing becoming more laboured as he was ordered around by his son. Dojima decided to give diplomacy one more try, "Mitsuo, this is Detective Dojima, if you surrender we can get your father to a medical facility where he can get proper help. He doesn't sound like he's doing too well."

"Fuck you! The only way any of us are leaving is in a body bag! I'm going to kill you, your partner and then I'm going to fucking murder Seta Souji, his friends and his family!"

"It's nice to have such a dedicated fan." Souji observed sarcastically.

Dojima shook his head ignoring Souji for the moment cursing himself that he'd not brought a Special Unit with them. He'd anticipated Mitsuo and his father might be armed but not to this extent. Now they were trapped in a penthouse corridor facing shotguns, pistol and god knows what else in the hands of a teen who was clearly in the middle of a mental breakdown.

"It doesn't have to end like this Mitsuo, we're here to help. Just drop the shot gun and let us come in!" Dojima responded.

"No! If I let you in I go back to prison. Fuck that and fuck you!" Mitsuo responded letting off two more rounds.

Kurosawa peered around the corner and was able to catch a glimpse of Mitsuo's weapon, "Dojima, that's a Benelli M4. If it's the civilian version it only has six rounds of ammunition."

"He's used three. If we can provoke him to waste the other three rounds…" Dojima responded to which Kurosawa nodded.

Souji smiled at the two older men, "you need a distraction?"

Dojima frowned, "Souji… Souji!"

Ignoring his uncle and the calls of his friends Seta Souji sprinted from his hiding position towards the door to the stairs the guards had used earlier. As expected this provoked Mitsuo to open fire. His rounds hit the wall behind Seta followed by a side table in the corridor before seemingly hitting their intended target as he hit the door to the stairs. At that point Mitsuo ran out of rounds even as he continued to pull the trigger.

"Shit! I need more ammo! Fuck, Dad! Dad what… DAD!" Mitsuo screamed realizing that in the chaos his father had succumbed to a heart attack writhing in agony on the ground. Mitsuo could hear the officers entering the room, in a last desperate attempt to defend himself Mitsuo dived for his father's discarded pistol but as his fingers wrapped around the weapon a foot was pressed against the barrel. Looking up he could see a gun aimed at him and he felt his arms being forced behind his back and handcuffs being placed around his wrists.

"Mitsuo Kubo, you are under arrest." Dojima stated reading out the young man's rights as he pulled Mitsuo to his feet. They could hear Kurosawa calling for an ambulance for the fallen Honda Kubo as Dojima escorted Mitsuo out of the room. As they entered the corridor they stopped short. Rise Kujikawa stood in front of them holding the missing pistol from earlier aiming it at Mitsuo's head with tears in her eyes.

"Dojima, step away…" Rise ordered.

"Rise, stop…" Dojima asked of the magenta haired beauty.

"No, I can't, he hurt Souji, he tried to kill him. I won't, I won't let this bastard get away. It won't be safe until your dead, Souji won't be safe." Rise replied putting both hand on the gun pulling the hammer back with her thumb.

"I'm sorry Dojima-san!" Rise yelled as she attempted to pull the trigger but as she did someone came up from behind and pulled the gun from her hands.

"Souji!" Rise yelled in surprise.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" Souji joked handing the gun to a nearby officer as Rise blushed. Dojima handed Mitsuo off to his subordinates who took the teen downstairs in a lift that had just delivered medical personnel to tend to Honda Kubo.

"Souji, I-I'm… I mean…" Rise tried to say but Souji pulled her into a hug kissing the young woman on the forehead.

"It's ok Rise-chan, it's over now."

At that point Naoto stepped forward frowning, "not quite Seta-senpai, there is one last thing we need to tell you."

* * *

Seta Souji took a deep breath as he opened the door to his mother's apartment. It had been a few hours since Mitsuo Kubo's arrest. "So, you're back, did you have an exciting night?"

The question belonged to Souji's mother Shizuka who stood at the windows overlooking Tokyo. Souji approached keeping the couch between them as he responded, "it was, Mitsuo Kubo was arrested."

Shizuka continued to stand facing away from her son, exhaling the smoke from her cigarette she had another question for her son, "what of Honda Kubo?"

"He's dead. All the stress and exertion on his son's behalf was too much for his heart to take I guess."

"Well, I guess that's it then." Shizuka replied.

"Not quite, we still haven't talked about your role in all of this mother." Souji replied the tone of his voice rising.

Shizuka turned around holding a cigarette to look her son in the eyes, "My role, what do you mean by that?"

"You own the company that bought Rise's agency. You used that influence to pair Rise with Honda Kubo and directed him to try and break us up. You knew of Kubo-san's plan to have Uesugi Tamami seduce me and then use the photos to break Rise and I up. What Honda didn't anticipate is that you'd buy a set of those photos for your own use to leak them to the tabloids and try and ruin Rise's reputation. On the other side, you didn't know that Honda Kubo's son had a grudge against me from our time in Inaba and was manipulating the situation from the shadows to get revenge for putting him in jail for the murder of Mooroka. I guess it must have been a bit of a shock when I went missing only to show up half dead."

"I did it for you, Seta-kun…" Shizuka whispered.

"What?"

Shizuka stepped forward trying to approach her son only to have him back away in disgust, "you don't get it. All of this was for you Seta-kun, I was trying to protect you. Protect us, the future of Seta Electronics was at stake! If that little hussy got pregnant with your child it would have ruined our plans! Kirijo Group is ready to buy our company if you marry Mitsuru Kirijo. Our family will rise to the top of Japan's electronic industry, you and I can do whatever we want after that! We'll be rich and we'll be together Souji… We'll be together…"

As Shizuka spoke she'd made her way to Souji finally collapsing in his arms sobbing. Souji looked down at the pitiful form of his mother. The person he loved, if he ever loved her was gone. The only thing that was left was a shell. As he tried to walk out Shizuka grabbed him by the back of the coat shot gun fire had ruined earlier in the night.

"No, you can't leave, I won't let you!" Shizuka said with anger and madness in her eyes.

"Mom, please…" Souji replied sadly trying to free his coat from her fingers.

"No, I won't… YOU!" Shizuka screamed seeing Rise waiting for Souji at the door with Dojima, Souji's father and the rest of the Investigation team. Grabbing a knife from a nearby bench Shizuka dove at the young beauty only to have the knife twisted out of her grip by her brother.

"NO! RYOTARO! LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HER!" Shizuka screamed as Souji stepped through embracing Rise.

The Investigation team continued to hear Shizuka scream as she was carried back into the apartment by Souji's father and Dojima. Stepping into the lift Souji continued to hold Rise who gently stroked his back. "Now, it's over."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: You're almost right Souji, just the epilogue to go.**


	15. Exit Wounds Epilogue

**A/N: Welp, we're here at the end of the story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed the story. I'll have a few words at the end for another Persona 4 story I'm planning at the bottom. Also, there is a morbid joy in toying with my readers the way I have. I never said I was a good person…**

* * *

 **Exit Wounds: Epilogue**

Two weeks had past since Matsuo Kubo's arrest in Tokyo. The group, sans Souji had reluctantly returned to Inaba while Souji and his father put the last of Shizuka Seta's business to rest. It was almost a full week before Souji finally returned to Inaba locking himself and Rise away in his room. The only time the Dojima's saw the two was when they decided to bathe or when Rise or Souji collected breakfast or dinner, otherwise they'd stayed locked in his room.

"Man, what are they doing up there?" Kanji asked staring blankly up the stairs towards Souji's room.

"Geez, how dense are you?" Yosuke groaned looking up from his seat at the dining table beside Yumi. Yumi shook her head silently stroking her boyfriend's back.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I mean they're just sleeping, right?" Kanji retorted as the entire room sweat dropped.

Yosuke coughed before speaking, "Yeah, 'sleeping'." He replied in air quotes getting a poke in the side from his girlfriend.

"Eh… you know what never mind, I don't want to know." Kanji replied throwing himself on the couch beside inseparable Chie and Yukiko. The two ignored him instead watching Naoto with interest.

"Naoto-chan, how many times are you going to read that article?" Ai asked looking up from her own copy of the same tabloid.

"Once and a while I enjoy seeing the results of a case in print. Call it the sin of vanity." Naoto replied with a small smile.

The article Naoto was reading was a full retraction of the accusations made by the tabloid regarding Naoto, Yukiko, Souji and Rise. The tabloid also reported that their editor in chief had been arrested in association with the Kubo case.

"Yukiko, shouldn't you be getting back, your Mom will be wanting your help pretty soon." Chie whispered softly to her girlfriend.

"It's ok, we've got plenty of time." Yukiko replied giving Chie a small kiss on the lips. After being made head of Rise's agency Inoue quickly made a deal with the Amagi Inn to encourage business. With his son's support Yosuke's father had also made a deal to house all Junes's high class clientle at the Amagi Inn to support local business. With the influx of trade Yukiko's parents had been able to hire more help and ease the load on the youngest member of the family. Today was her day off, she had been planning to spend it with her best friends, Chie, Souji, and Rise, however two of the three were still couped up in their lovers nest.

"Kou-san, why are Big Bro and Rise-san sleeping so much." Nanako Dojima asked from her seat between Kou and Daisuke, they'd brought one of Kou's old Nintendo consoles over so Nanako could partake in some Dojima approved video games. Currently Nanako was destroying the two boys at Mario Kart.

"Uh…" Kou stuttered looking pleadingly over at Daisuke for help.

"Don't look at me dude, this all you!" Daisukre replied giving his best friend the side eye as he tried unsuccessfully over take Nanako.

"Nanako-chan, your Big Bro hurt a lot by Kubo-san, he needs lots of rest to recover so he can play with you. Rise-chan is making sure he gets lots of rest." Teddie explained to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, Teddie, 'rest'. OW!" Yosuke replied getting another hard poke from his girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs the two people in question lay naked in each-other's arms oblivious to the world around them. Rise happily nuzzled into Souji's neck slightly sad that this would soon end and they'd both have to return to the outside world and the responsibilities that lay beyond Souji's bedroom door.

"Souji-senpai, you didn't tell me what happened to your Mom?" Rise asked poking her boyfriend in the chest.

"I-I was sure I did." Souji replied, "Are you hungry, I'm hun… hey?!" Souji began before Rise pulled him back to the bed sitting on top of him.

"Senpai…" Rise whimpered giving him the hurt puppy pout that had been perfected to make men weak to Rise Kujikawa.

"Fine… After you guys came back to Inaba we took my mother to a hospital, she's suffered a nervous breakdown. They think it's due to some unresolved issues in her youth. Apparently, some of her competition brought it up when she was negotiating the takeover of Okamura Foods. After that deal fell through she began having anxiety attacks. That was about the same time I first introduced you. She'll be better eventually, but whether I ever talk to her again…"

"Souji…"

"No, this wasn't the first time she tried to meddle in my life for her own purposes. Only this time it almost cost me the person I love the most in the world. I will never let that happen again. You are my family, the Dojima's and my friends here in Inaba. They're my family now. I love my dad but he knows that now. I love you Rise Kujikawa."

"I love you too Souji Seta."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing earth shattering, sorry, everything was pretty much resolved in the previous chapter. Also, I managed to slip a reference to Persona 5 which I've finally could play over the last week or so since I bought myself a PS4 Pro. Love it but I think I still prefer the characters from P3 & 4.**

 **Speaking of Persona 3 & 4 its Crossover Time! I'm not sure when but I plan to launch a new story called 'You Can Run' (By Adam Jones) which will be a Persona 3/4 crossover. That will take the third slot for the moment between Throne and Scar Tissue.**

 **I do have a Fairy Tail fic in the works tentatively titled 'Wish You Were Here'. It had another working title but it was a bit obvious and I like to stay in keeping with my habit of using Song Titles as Story Titles.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and the follows, I hope you've enjoyed this and that the epilogue wasn't to much of a let down. I hope you'll pick up or continue to read my other stories while I prepare for the debut of 'You Can Run'.**


End file.
